


La Selección - A Reylo Story

by absolutiooon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Ben doesn't want this selection thing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Musician Rey, Prince Ben Solo, Rebel alliance is a thing, Rey only wanna help her parents, Sort Of, Suitor Rey, There's no Aspen situation here, mind the tags please, sexy times ahead
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutiooon/pseuds/absolutiooon
Summary: Para 35 chicas, La Selección es la oportunidad de vivir en el palacio; de tener una vida con lujosos trajes y joyas resplandecientes, y de competir por Ben Skywalker Solo, Príncipe de Alderaan. Para Rey Andor, significa dejar a sus padres, Jyn y Cassian, sus clases de música, el taller familiar y su pasado.Adaptación de La Selección, de Kiera Cass.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter I.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ¿Mío? Nada. Ni Star Wars ni La Selección. La cuarentena me está afectando y veo el Reylo en todas partes.

**La Selección — A Reylo Story.**

Para 35 chicas, La Selección es la oportunidad de vivir en el palacio; de tener una vida con lujosos trajes y joyas resplandecientes, y de competir por el Príncipe Ben Skywalker Solo, Príncipe de Alderaan. Para Rey Andor, significa dejar a sus padres, Jyn y Cassian, sus clases de música, el taller familiar y su pasado.

* * *

Capítulo I.

_I’m running out of time_

_‘Cause I can see the sun light up the sky._

* * *

Mi madre fue la primera en levantarse cuando tocaron la puerta ese día en la mañana. Jyn se levantó, se puso la bata y corrió hasta la puerta.

Yo estaba despierta desde hace unos minutos, pero no quería abandonar mi cama.

—¿Familia Andor? —escuché. Era una voz masculina y potente. Autoritaria.

No escuché a Jyn responder, por lo que el hombre siguió hablando. —Traemos esto por parte de su Majestad. El censo indica que tienen a una mujer soltera entre 18 y 24 años de edad en esta casa, ¿es correcto, señora Andor?.

—Sí, mi hija Rey —le escuché decir. La respiración se me cortó. —¿Rey… no está en problemas? —dijo con preocupación.

—No, señora. Está todo explicado en los documentos. Que tenga un buen día —dijo el hombre. Escuché la puerta cerrar y los pasos de mamá hacia mi habitación.

—Rey, cariño —dijo, asomándose por la cortina que tenía de puerta—, levántate rápido, por favor.

Me asomé por las mantas de la cama. La preocupación de Jyn era absoluta. Dio media vuelta y fue a buscar a Cassian, mi padre.

A regañadientes, me levanté de la cama y me calcé las pantuflas. BeeBee maulló al verme despierta, restregándose entre mis piernas.

Nuestra casa era pequeña; dos piezas, un baño y una sala que funcionaba como living, comedor y cocina. Vivíamos en uno de los barrios pobres de Jakku, así que las paredes eran papel, el techo un colador y el polvo parte de todo ello.

Cassian y Jyn estaban sentados en el raído sillón café, con un sobre color blanco en el regazo de mamá. Me senté en la poltrona roja al frente de ellos. BeeBee se acurrucó a mi lado.

—El palacio ha mandado esto —empezó mamá. Su rostro denotaba seguridad y algo de tristeza.

Los miré perpleja. —¿De qué trata esto?

Papá habló. —Están buscando candidatas para La Selección.

Algo hizo clic en mí.

La Selección había sido un evento que había ocurrido un par de veces en la historia de Alderaan. La Reina Padme había tenido una Selección y se había casado con Anakin Skywalker. Luego, Luke había tenido su propia Selección cuando tenía 25 años, casándose con Mara Jade, para luego abdicar al trono, dejando a su hermana, La Reina Leia, quien ya estaba casada con Han Solo, rey consorte de Alderaan.

Principalmente, y así dictaba la Ley de Alderaan, los reyes y reinas del país tenían que casarse con la plebe, así se evitaban acuerdos extraños con otras naciones y posibles tráficos de influencias. Además, mantenían al pueblo feliz y esperanzado al saber que su hermana o vecina podrían llegar a ser, algún día, soberana del país.

—No —dije firme—. No pueden obligarme a pasar por eso —la garganta se me había cerrado. Sentía las lágrimas a punto de salir.

No quería abandonar a mis padres. No quería dejar Jakku.

—Cariño, por favor —comenzó Cassian, sus ojos eran esperanzadores.

—Mi lucecita —dijo mi madre. Me recordó al apodo que a veces papá le decía, _“stardust”_ —. La ley indica que tienes que postular, pero son miles de candidatas y de esas miles, solo tienen que elegir 35 ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

—Y si llegas a ser una de ellas —comenzó Cassian—, tú sabes los beneficios que nos traería.

Obviamente sabía que, a los y las participantes de La Selección, se les pagaba una módica suma de dinero que nos vendría bien a todos. Mamá podía dejar de ayudar en el taller y enfocarse en su arte y papá podría mejorar la casa, contratar a un ayudante y así, tendríamos dinero de sobra.

Me tomé la cabeza con las manos. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban mi mente por segundo, pero respondí: —No creo que me elijan, ¿cierto? —dije, tratando de mantener mi mente en calma.

—Nunca ha habido un concursante de Jakku, cielo, somos una ciudad perdida —dijo Jyn y papá se carcajeó con ella.

Mamá me pasó el sobre. Al tacto, el papel se sentía grueso y costoso. Tenía el emblema de los Skywalker en dorado en la solapa.

—Bueno, si la ley lo dice… —dije y mis padres sonrieron. Me levanté de la poltrona y fui hasta mi habitación. En el pequeño escritorio dejé el sobre y comencé con mi quehacer diario.

* * *

Al cabo de unas horas, había dejado todo limpio. Jyn estaba cocinando algo y llenaba la casa de olores y especias. BeeBee correteaba por la sala, persiguiendo quizá que cosa. Miré la hora en el reloj cerca de la puerta y vi que tenía veinte minutos antes de llegar a la casa de los Organa. Llegaría tarde.

Tomé una ducha corta y me puse mis vaqueros más decentes y una playera. Tomé mi bolso y las llaves de la casa, gritando un “los veo luego”, para luego correr hasta la parada de autobuses.

* * *

Los Organa, vivían en la parte acaudalada de Jakku. Bail Organa había conocido a mi padre hace muchos años por cosas políticas, aunque ninguno nunca explicó el porqué. Por alguna razón, me habían acogido bajo su alero y dos veces por semana, tenía lecciones de música.

Llegué 40 minutos tarde. Toqué el timbre sudando. Su mayordomo me saludó y entré corriendo a la salita donde practicaba.

* * *

Luego de horas de práctica en el arpa y la flauta, llegué a casa. Mamá estaba remendando unos pantalones de papá y me dijo que estaba en el taller. Dejé el bolso en la mesa y fui hasta donde estaba él.

—¿Papá? —dije, viendo solo los pies de Cassian salir por el vehículo—. He venido a ayudarte.

—Gracias —escuché su voz amortiguada—. Pásame la llave que está al lado del bote de aceite —dijo, mientras tomaba la llave y se la pasaba—. ¿Cómo te fue con los Organa? —preguntó.

Me senté en el piso. —Bien. Ya domino bien el arpa y puedo tocar una pieza clásica casi sin errores —me moví nerviosa, insegura de lo que le iba a preguntar.

—Lucecita, sé que quieres preguntarme algo —dijo. _Sí que me conoce,_ pensé.

—Bail habló hoy conmigo y me dijo algunas cosas, papá —la voz me tembló.

Cassian salió del vehículo. Me miró con cara de no comprender.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —dijo, sin importancia.

* * *

_Unas horas antes._

—¿Sabes que tu padre y yo fuimos parte del mismo _frente político_? —dijo Bail Organa, asentí—. Pero, ¿te ha contado esa historia alguna vez?

Lo miré fijamente sin saber que decir. —Siempre he tenido la suposición que se trata de algo muy privado y muy secreto, así que no he querido preguntar.

—Rey —comenzó, juntando sus manos—, tienes que saber que, luego de morir Padme y cuando Anakin estuvo al poder, cosas malas sucedieron. Cosas muy malas —comenzó. Había algo, al fondo de mi mente, que se removió—. Anakin tomó malas decisiones en el trono y con tu padre estuvimos en envueltos en una organización secreta llamada “Alianza Rebelde”. Ahí fue donde nos conocimos. Y tu padre salvó mi vida.

* * *

Mi padre me miró confuso. Luego sorprendido. Luego aterrado.

—No puedes contarle a nadie lo que te ha dicho. Jamás —su tono era severo. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan duro.

—No lo haré, papá, pero ¿mamá sabe de esto?

—Ella estaba con nosotros, lucecita. Era parte de la Alianza Rebelde.

Me sorprendí. Mi madre, tan pacífica y tierna, no podía imaginármela como una rebelde.

Había una pregunta que me rondaba la mente y que tenía que hacerla. —¿Mis verdaderos padres también pertenecían ahí?

Jyn y Cassian me habían adoptado cuando tenía cuatro años. No tenía recuerdo alguno de mi vida antes de ellos, y siempre había sentido que ellos eran mis verdaderos padres, muchos decían que tenía los ojos de papá y la sonrisa de mamá, por lo que no tenía problema en ello.

Nunca había tenido preguntas acerca de mi pasado, pero ellos me habían contado una historia cuando tenía diez años y con eso me había contentado. La historia decía que me habían adoptado desde un orfanato, porque mamá no podía tener hijos y que yo había pasado a ser la luz de su mundo. Por algo me llamaban _“lucecita”_.

Pero con los años las preguntas se acumulaban y sentía que, con todo el amor y afecto que recibía de ellos, era injusto preguntar por personas que me habían abandonado siendo tan pequeña.

Cassian no dijo nada. Se limitó a pararse y caminar hacia la sala, donde mamá se encontraba acariciando a BeeBee.

—Oh, la cena está por servirse —dijo y miró la expresión de mi padre—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —dijo, preocupada.

—Es hora, Jyn.

Los miré aterrada.

—Rey —comenzó mamá—, es hora que te contemos de tus padres.


	2. Chapter II

**Capítulo II**

* * *

_To a place i recall_

_i was there so long ago_

* * *

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, sentándome al frente de ellos.

—Rey, quiero que sepas que siempre serás nuestra hija, no importa lo que pase —Jyn tomó aire y comenzó su relato.

—Hace años, cuando Anakin estaba al poder y enviudó, enloqueció. Tu padre y yo vivíamos en la capital y vimos cómo el poder y las malas decisiones comenzaban a destruir al país. Éramos jóvenes todavía y recién estábamos viviendo juntos —dijo con añoranza, mientras tomaba la mano de Cassian—, cuando un grupo de jóvenes de la Alianza Rebelde nos prometieron ayudarnos. Ahí estaban tus padres.

Algo en mí se estremeció.

—Teníamos la costumbre de no usar nuestros nombres, así lo siento, cariño, no tengo sus nombres verdaderos —se excusó nerviosa—, pero se hacían llamar “líder uno” y “líder dos”, porque eran parte de los líderes de la Alianza Rebelde, junto con Bail y Breha Organa. Cuando nos hicimos parte de la Alianza, tú estabas por nacer.

Papá continuó. —Cuando naciste, fuimos a verte a los días. Eras tan pequeña y tu madre, tu verdadera madre, estaba eufórica. Tu padre igual —sentí las lágrimas escocer en mis ojos—. Te llamaron Rey y todos sentíamos que era un nombre perfecto. Durante los años que siguieron, decidimos atacar el palacio. Éramos los suficientes como para hacer una revuelta, pero no contábamos con los espías.

—El día del ataque al palacio, tus padres, los Organa y nosotros estábamos en un mismo equipo. Tus padres murieron al explotar una bomba.

No sabía cuándo las lágrimas había comenzado a caer. Miré a Jyn y a Cassian y vi la pena en sus rostros.

—Sin pensarlo, decidimos adoptarte. Bail tenía contactos en una oficina y legalmente, te adoptamos —dijo Jyn, tomándome la mano—. El día en que fuimos a recoger, dormías abrazada a una manta. Bail y Breha se sentían en deuda con nosotros, al salvarle la vida, por lo que decidieron enviarnos a Jakku. Al cabo de meses, los Organa se mudaron a la ciudad, escapando de las posibles represalias.

No lo pensé y fui a abrazarlos. Mis padres no habían muerto, los tenía al frente mío.

* * *

A la hora de dormir, me fijé nuevamente en el sobre de mi escritorio. BeeBee ronroneaba en mi cama, esperando que me acostara a dormir junto a él.

Tomé un lápiz y abrí el sobre, dejando todo al destino.

* * *

Cuando fuimos con mamá a la Oficina Ciudadana para dejar los documentos, me impresioné con la cantidad de mujeres que había. La fila era enorme.

Me había puesto un vestido blanco de verano, apropiado para el clima, junto con unas sandalias a juego. Mamá me había peinado y maquillado un poco y me había puesto una preciosa horquilla en el pelo. Papá había aprobado mi aspecto.

—Si no te seleccionan, es que están ciegos —dijo y yo solo reí.

Mientras esperábamos, seguíamos viendo como más y más mujeres llegaban. Algunas mucho más bellas que yo y mejor arregladas, mientras que otras no tanto. Al parecer, la expectación por la Selección era algo emocionante.

—No ha habido una selección desde Luke Skywalker —dijo una señora que estaba adelante nuestro y que llevaba a su hija y su sobrina. Se notaban que eran más pobres que nosotras—, cuando se casó con Mara Jade y de eso van casi treinta años.

De Luke Skywalker poco y nada se sabía. Había abdicado al trono antes de cumplir los cinco años de mandato y se había mandado a cambiar a otro país, asumiendo la Reina Leia. La Reina ya se había casado con Han Solo, hijo de una familia de mercaderes importantes en el país, por lo que no se había celebrado Selección para la Reina Leia.

Tampoco hablaban de él en la televisión nacional ni en las revistas. Y tampoco nadie hablaba de él. Tampoco nunca se supo de las razones de su abdicación y lo que se sabe, es que fueron por problemas de salud.

Al cabo de horas, tocó mi turno. Jyn me acompañó hasta el mesón.

—¿Tu nombre? —dijo una mujer detrás de un mostrador.

—Rey Andor, de Jakku —dije rápidamente. La mujer me sonrió amable.

—Necesito los formularios y que pases donde el fotógrafo para que te tomes la fotografía.

Dejé los formularios y me situé en una fila pequeña donde un fotógrafo tomaba instantáneas de las mujeres que pasaban.

Al llegar mi turno, me senté en una banquilla y acomodé mi pelo y mi vestido.

—Sonríe a la cuenta de tres —dijo el fotógrafo, mientras de reojo veía a mi madre ponerse al lado del hombre y hacer caras graciosas. Al contar tres, me reía alegremente—. Excelente fotografía —dijo, mientras hacía pasar a la siguiente.

* * *

En el talk show del canal nacional —que era el único canal que no se pagaba—, usualmente hablaban de política, economía, de los progresos del país en tratados con otras naciones, y de la monarquía. Usualmente invitaban a alguien del palacio, pero esta vez había invitado a los Reyes a conversar con Maz Kanata, la conductora del programa.

El programa se basó solamente en el nuevo proceso de la selección y de lo emocionados que estaban ambos con la llegada de las participantes. Les preguntaron por el príncipe Ben y cómo llevaba todo esto, a lo que respondieron, muy afablemente, que se encontraba feliz, un tanto nervioso y que se disculpaba por no estar en el programa, pero que habían surgidos imprevistos en su agenda.

Obviamente que conocía al Príncipe Benjamin Skywalker Solo. Solo por fotografías y alguna que otra entrevista en la televisión. Mantenía un perfil bajo a sus casi 27 años, y sus padres se encargaban de todo. Era un hombre guapo, pero demasiado serio y reservado para mí.

Los reyes se despidieron con un apretón de manos de Maz Kanata después de terminar la entrevista. Y dieron paso al proceso de la Selección.

—Hoy en la noche —comenzó Maz Kanata con sus abultados lentes—, los camiones del palacio van en busca de los formularios de las señoritas postulantes de todo el país. En una semana más, se hace el primer filtro de postulantes: si bien, todas las mujeres entre 18 y 24 años está obligadas a participar, se excluyen las madres solteras, mujeres casadas, mujeres que hayan estado condenadas por algún delito y aquellas que estén con problemas graves de salud. Luego, en otra semana más, se procede al segundo filtro, donde solamente quedarán unas mil postulantes de todo el país. Un tercer filtro se realizará hasta que queden solo doscientas mujeres, donde, en vivo, en este mismo programa, se escogerán las 35 participantes para La Selección.

Me quedé de una pieza. No sabía lo terrible que sería entrar en una tómbola con miles y miles de mujeres en el país y los filtros que había que pasar. No tenía posibilidad alguna.

Al parecer, mi padre vio lo compungida que me sentía, por lo que tomó mi mano. —Pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti.

* * *

Las dos semanas que siguieron, fueron agitadas.

Varias familias habían comenzado a celebrar y hacer fiestas por sus hijas que estaban en competencia para la Selección, algo precipitado, pero no para mí, ya que tenía agenda casi llena y llegaba con dinero a la casa. Mis padres eran los más felices, porque con ese dinero podrían terminar de arreglar el coche y venderlo, y así, tener dinero para la casa.

Mis clases con los Organa habían tomado un receso, porque básicamente me la pasaba tocando y cantando de fiesta en fiesta. Habían ido a dejar el arpa a la casa, junto con la flauta, por lo que tocaba en la casa, cosa que mis padres adoraban.

Luego de dos semanas, estábamos los tres sentados, junto con BeeBee en mi regazo, quien ronroneaba alegremente, esperando el talk show de Maz Kanata en la televisión. Mamá había hecho unos cuantos bocadillos y papá había conseguido algo de cerveza de miel, un lujo.

—Buenas noches, pueblo de Alderaan —comenzó Maz, sentada desde su famoso sillón—. Esta noche nos acompañará la Reina Leia, el Rey Han y nuestro futuro Rey, Benjamin Skywalker Solo, ¡un aplauso para ellos! —dijo, mientras entraban tres figuras al plató. La Reina Leia y el Rey Han se veían contentos, el Príncipe Ben se veía algo aburrido.

—Gracias por recibirnos, Maz —dijo la reina con una amabilidad impecable.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir —respondió y movió unas tarjetitas—. Príncipe Ben, ¿cómo se siente, ad portas de conocer el nombre de las 35 mujeres que lo acompañarán a usted por los siguientes meses?.

Ben la miró impasible. —Me siento emocionado, claramente —pero su cara y su entonación demostraba lo contrario—. Ser parte de una de las antiguas tradiciones del país, es algo que me llena de orgullo.

—¿Se siente preparado para este desafío? Mal que mal, todo el país lo verá cómo encuentra una nueva reina consorte para Alderaan.

Ben siguió sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. —Me siento preparado. Estoy por cumplir 28 años y me debo a mi país. No es una obligación, me siento a gusto con todo esto —pero veía que no era así.

Me sentí incómoda de pronto. No podría estar con alguien así, jamás.

Leia intervino. —La última selección sucedió hace casi treinta años y todos sabemos que Mara Jade fue una elección magnífica —la reina se puso incómoda al hablar de su cuñada—. Mi hijo sabe que esto es parte de la historia de Alderaan y sabe que siempre tendrá nuestro total apoyo. Será un magnífico rey —dijo Leia y vi algo de emoción surcar el rostro de Ben.

Conversaron unos minutos más con el rey consorte y la reina, hasta que se mostraron dos peceras de cristal, con cien papeles en cada una.

—¡El momento ha llegado, pueblo de Alderaan! —dijo Maz, acercándose a las peceras. Se situó al medio. Para sacar los nombres, habían dos hombres ataviados con los colores de la bandera del país.

Pusieron el himno nacional. Mis padres comenzaron a tararearlo, mientras en la pantalla uno de los sujetos sacaba un papel de la pecera y se lo pasaba a Maz Kanata.

—La señorita Iella Sereta, 18 años, de Yavin —dijo y la foto de una chica pálida y de ojos grises apareció.

—Me siento nerviosa —dijo mamá y papá le tomó la mano.

—No te van a elegir cariño, estás casada —dijo travieso y todos nos reímos. El otro hombre sacó otro papel, pasándosela a la conductora.

—La señorita Sera Beero, 20 años, de Birren.

—La señorita Linide Tanmad, 23 años, de Alaris —la foto de una morena de pelo negro azabache apareció en pantalla. Sus mejillas eran como dos manzanas.

—Esas mejillas son enormes, no cre-

—La señorita Rey Andor, 22 años, de Jakku —dijo Maz Kanata y mi foto apareció en pantalla. Mi cara se veía radiante y mostraba una sonrisa que me salía del alma.

Mis padres enmudecieron y luego me abrazaron, gritando de emoción.

Y el teléfono sonó.

Y no dejó de sonar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there (general Kenobi). Espero que les guste. No soy buena con las notitas, but if you have sugerencias, i'm all ears.  
> Also, primera vez que posteo en AO3 (ffnet es mi homeplace).


	3. Chapter III.

**Capítulo III.**

* * *

_It started out as a feeling,_

_Which then grew into a hope._

* * *

Los días que vinieron fueron caóticos. Durante una semana personas del palacio entraron y salieron de mi casa. Traté de aprenderme los nombres de todos —mal que mal, viviría en el palacio por un tiempo hasta que decidieran echarme—, pero a los minutos se me olvidaban. Atiné a sonreír y ser amable con todos.

Dos días antes de partir, un hombre alto y de pelo negro se presentó en la casa.

—Señorita Andor, traigo los últimos formularios y algunas recomendaciones que hacer para su estancia en el palacio.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en la pequeña mesa del comedor y el hombre me pasó una carpeta beige con unos papeles.

—Si bien en los formularios de postulación se consultaban algunas cosas básicas, necesitamos profundizar.

Asentí y leí. Preguntaban cosas como cuántos idiomas hablaba — _tres; inglés, español y un francés muy básico_ —, si tenía alguna maestría — _ninguna, educada en casa_ —, si tocaba algún instrumento — _arpa, violín y flauta traversa_ —, y más personales como la fecha de mi primera menstruación — _trece años, verano, horrible y no pude ir a la piscina con mis amigas_ —, si tenía más hermanos — _nop, solo yo_ —, y si había historial de enfermedades graves en mi familia. Ahí no supe que contestar. Puse que no.

Mientras rellenaba los formularios con la pluma que me había pasado el hombre, del cual me había olvidado su nombre completamente, él conversó con mis padres.

—Señores Andor, el palacio, mientras su hija se encuentre en la Selección, les pagará semanalmente una suma de dinero, aquí —dijo sacando un sobre desde el maletín marrón— tienen la primera paga —y de reojo vi lo grueso que se veía. Mis padres abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa. El dinero que había ahí era suficiente como para pagar una casa en un buen barrio y vivir cómodamente un año.

—Señorita Andor, desde hace una semana se entiende que usted es propiedad de Alderaan, cualquier incumplimiento a las normas de la Selección y de la propia monarquía, resultará en su expulsión inmediata, además de enfrentar el peso de la ley —me puse nerviosa automáticamente, pero asentí—. También traigo sus informes médicos y los resultados son buenos, tiene un buen estado de salud, aunque se le nota baja en algunas vitaminas y al parecer, no ha dormido bien.

Sonreí un poco, como excusándome. —Es la emoción —dije. El hombre sonrió satisfecho.

—Traje algunas vitaminas, pero puedo pedir que envíen algunos somníferos para usted. Queremos que llegue con su mejor salud al palacio —dijo y asentí, no me haría mal dormir más de ocho horas seguidas.

—Ahora bien —dijo, nervioso—, hay un tema delicado que tocar —miró a mis padres y a mí con nerviosismo.

—Prosiga —dijo Cassian, firme.

—Es algo personal, pero se consulta con todas las participantes. Necesito que confirme que sea virgen —dijo y vi como mi padre se ponía de todos colores.

Sentí como palidecía. —Lo soy —dije más segura de lo que pensaba.

—Señorita, si sabemos que está mintiendo…

—¿Señor…?

—Kaytoo Esso, señora.

—Señor Esso, mi hija lo es. No ha tenido novio y conoce la ley muy bien como para romperla —la severidad de mi madre me sorprendió. El hombre la miró sorprendido y me pasó más papeles.

—Necesito que firme este impreso, por favor —lo firmé. Las leyes de mi país eran absurdas y el porcentaje de madres solteras hablaba por sí misma: nadie respetaba esa ley.

—Hay ciertas normas que repasar, pero no le supondrán ningún problema. Si tiene alguna duda, por favor, hágamela saber —asentí y comenzó a recitar—. No puede abandonar el palacio por voluntad propia, es el mismo príncipe quien puede echarla. Ni la Reina ni el Rey pueden interferir con su partida; pueden dar su opinión al príncipe, pero no es vinculante.

» La selección puede durar semanas o un año entero —me sorprendí _¿un año?_ —, pero es relativo, no se espera que el príncipe alargue el proceso mucho. Pero si lo hace, usted deberá permanecer en el palacio hasta que él diga lo contrario.

» Usted no decide cuando encontrarse con el príncipe, será él el que la busque a usted. No puede presentarse ante él sin haber sido invitada, lo mismo ocurre para sus majestades. En el palacio, siempre deberá dirigirse a los reyes como “Majestades” y al príncipe como “Alteza”, si no se dirige así, es considerado una falta de respeto y podría ser expulsada.

» Aunque nadie espera que se lleve bien con las otras participantes, se espera cierto nivel de cortesía y amabilidad. No debe pelearse ni sabotear a las otras treinta y cuatro participantes. Si se descubre que se ha peleado con otra participante, que ha robado o cualquier otra situación que ponga en juego su relación con el príncipe, será expulsada.

» Su única relación romántica será con el príncipe Benjamin. Si se descubre mandando cartas a una persona fuera del palacio, o manteniendo una relación con alguna persona dentro del palacio, se considerará un acto de traición a la corona y a Alderaan y será castigada con la muerte.

Eras muchas reglas, pensé, pero ya estaba en el juego y solo debía acatar.

—Si se descubre que ha quebrantado alguna de las leyes, recibirá un castigo proporcional a la ofensa. Su estatus de seleccionada no la pone por encima de la ley —asentí—. No debe llevar prenda alguna ni comer nada que no sea proporcionado por el palacio, eso es una norma de seguridad. Tendrá que ser partícipe del programa de entrevistas de Maz Kanata, es obligatorio, y deberá mostrarse amable, haciéndoles saber sobre su estancia en el palacio.

» Si llegase a ser eliminada, personal de palacio la ayudará a buscar una nueva vivienda, trabajo y ajustarse a una nueva vida después de la competencia —yo adoraba mi actual vida, pero no dije comentario alguno—. Si llegase a situarse entre las últimas diez finalistas, se le considerará a usted parte de la Elite, y deberá aprender el funcionamiento interno del palacio, además de la vida y obligaciones que conllevará ser princesa. No se le permitirá acceder a esa información hasta ese entonces.

» Y si llegara al final, se casará en ceremonia real con el príncipe Benjamin y se convertirá en princesa de Alderaan, adquiriendo todos los derechos y responsabilidades que lleva el título ¿lo entiende?

Asentí. La última parte me estremeció. _Princesa Rey Skywalker Solo, de Alderaan_. Sonaba ridículo. —Sí, todo muy claro.

—Si tiene la amabilidad de firmar este documento que indica que ha oído las normas oficiales —me pasó una hoja con el emblema Skywalker engravado en dorado—. Y ustedes, señores Andor, favor de firmar el documento que indica que recibieron la primera paga.

Firmamos todos los documentos y acompañé al señor Kaytoo hasta la puerta. Antes de despedirse, me miró, como examinándome.

—Una cosa más, y como recomendación, no rechace una invitación del príncipe —dijo y su tono denostaba ¿temor? ¿preocupación?—. No es exactamente una norma, pero cuando la invite a hacer algo: cenar, cazar, lo que sea, no se le niegue, no le diga que no.

—¿Perdón? —¿acaso me estaba diciendo que si el príncipe quería sobrepasarse conmigo, tenía que dejarlo?

—Suena… indecoroso, pero no le conviene rechazar al príncipe en ninguna circunstancia. Que tenga buena tarde, señorita Andor.

Me quedé estupefacta. ¿Qué este mismo hombre no me había hecho firmar un documento que certificaba mi virginidad?, era insólito.

* * *

El día de mi partida, vino gente del palacio. Me vistieron con unos pantalones de tela negro, que se sentían suavecísimos, me calzaron unos preciosos zapatos de tacón negros, que era como caminar en las nubes, y me pusieron una blusa blanca vaporosa. Me maquillaron y me peinaron, y me sentí hermosa.

Mi madre entró cuando estaba lista. Mi pelo castaño caía en ondas sobre mis hombros, me encantaba.

—Te ves guapísima —dijo orgullosa.

A ella también la habían arreglado. Se veía más joven en un sencillo vestido azul y mi padre tenía un traje a tono con ella.

—Señorita Andor ¿tiene todo listo? —dijo una de las mujeres. Asentí. Solo tenía una pequeña mochila con algunas joyas simples, un par de fotografías y algunas partituras de música. Llevaba una muda de ropa simple para trajinar.

—Espera —dijo mi madre, corriendo a su habitación. Sentí que rebuscaba algo. Cuando llegó, me pasó la horquilla que había usado el día de la fotografía—. Quiero que la lleves, será mi regalo para ti. Te dará buena suerte

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La horquilla tenía forma de media luna y caían algunas finas cadenas con estrellas que brillaban a la luz. Las estilistas ahogaron un gritito.

—Es hermoso —dijo una de ellas—. ¿Es un Dlemar original? —mi madre asintió. Me sorprendí.

—Es una reliquia familiar —dijo Jyn sonriendo. Todas asintieron y acomodaron la horquilla en mi cabello.

—Ahora te ves divina —dijo una de las mujeres y todas asintieron.

* * *

La plaza principal de Jakku estaba llena. Había un escenario y cámaras por doquier, grabando todo momento de mi llegada. Cuando llegué al escenario, el alcalde de Jakku tomó la palabra diciendo lo orgullosos que estaban que una de sus ciudadanas participara en una de las tradiciones más antiguas del país. Habló de mi entrega y mis cualidades, que, supuse yo, el mismo palacio le había dicho que debía decir.

El alcalde me preguntó si quería decir algo, pero me sentía demasiado impresionada con todo. Una banda tocó el himno nacional y lo canté junto con todos, al terminar todos aplaudieron alegremente.

Al bajar del escenario, vinieron las despedidas. No tenía amigos en Jakku, porque la mayoría se había cambiado de ciudad. Así que solo me despedí de mis padres y los Organa, que me habían acompañado.

—Lucecita, cuídate mucho —dijo mi madre, a punto de llorar—. Sé amable y correcta. Y pase lo que pase, estaremos siempre orgullosos de ti —me abrazó fuertemente y sentí los ojos picosos.

Papá vino después. —Rey, eres más fuerte que todas las demás participantes. Eres bella, decidida y tienes las ideas claras —me abrazó fuerte y luego me susurró—. La alianza siempre te cuidará —y me paralicé con sus palabras.

Bail y Breha se despidieron de mí con fuertes abrazos y me desearon buena suerte. Los iba a extrañar un montón.

Subí al coche negro y me despedí de ellos una última vez.

Luego, exploté en llanto.

* * *

Era la primera vez que iba al aeropuerto. En el camino, una de las chicas me abrazó y me consoló, mientras que otra trataba de ajustar mi maquillaje y cabello para que no se desordenara y pudiera estar decente para las cámaras que me esperaban en el aeropuerto. Me dieron agua y me tranquilizaron. Les iba a estar agradecida siempre

Al bajar del coche, me sentía más tranquila, pero nerviosa porque nunca me había subido a un avión. En la pista, un avión color blanco con el logo de la casa real esperaba por mí. Había una pequeña escalera y una alfombra roja, habían un par de cámaras que captaban mis movimientos, pero no les tomé en cuenta.

Al subir, me encontré con un interior color beige, de fino cuero y una chica ataviada con un uniforme con los colores reales que me dio la bienvenida y me indicó como sería el viaje.

Hasta la capital, sería un viaje de cuatro horas. Iban a darme refrigerios, comida y todo lo que yo necesitara para hacer el viaje más ameno. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Aldera, la capital del país, tendría que esperar a otras tres chicas que viajarían conmigo al palacio.

Asentí y dije que sí a todo.

* * *

El viaje no había sido tan terrible. Se demoraron menos de lo presupuestado en llegar a Aldera. Así que al llegar al aeropuerto, me puse a esperar a las otras chicas.

Al cabo unos minutos, llegaron dos chicas con mi misma ropa y con asistentes detrás de ellas. Una de ellas era alta, más alta que yo, y tenía el pelo castaño claro y piel tostada. La otra era más bajita, de pelo negro melena y de rasgos asiáticos.

—¡Hola! —dijo alegremente. La más bajita me saludó con un abrazo—. Soy Rose Tico ¡Tú debes ser Rey Andor! —dijo contenta.

—Sí —dije con una risita—. ¿Tú eres Kirana Ardan? —la chica de pelo castaño asintió. Estreché mi mano para saludarla, pero igualmente me abrazó.

—¡Oh!

—Estoy tan emocionada —dijo Rose, casi saltando—. No puedo creer que conoceremos al príncipe Ben, y a sus majestades ¡Oh, estoy tan feliz!

—Rose ha comentado durante el vuelo lo feliz que está —dijo Kirana.

—¿Han venido juntas? —pregunté.

—Sí, ambas somos del norte, de la provincia de Otomok. Rose es de Hays Minor y yo soy de Hays Major.

—Soy de Jakku, una ciudad pequeña al sur del país —dije, levantando los hombros.

Conversamos un poco más sobre nuestros viajes, hasta que por las puertas cruzó la última chica. Una mujer con el pelo rubio lacio y de andar de modelo. La reconocí de inmediato: Alinn Sandskimmer.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —dijo, apenas al cruzar la puerta. Se me antojó de lo más pedante.

Una de las asistentes nos indicó el camino para salir y al abrir las puertas para tomar el siguiente vehículo, el aire se escapó de mis pulmones.

A cada lado de las puertas, las personas gritaban nuestros nombres y nos apremiaban a saludarlos. Rose estaba de las primeras, por lo que comenzó a saludar a los que estaban ahí. Yo estaba de las últimas, así que la imité. No podía quedarme quieta.

Escuché mi nombre una docena de veces y me paré a saludar, firmar autógrafos, hasta que fui apremiada por una de las asistentes. Antes de subir al carro, me di vuelta hacia la multitud, saludándolos, como lo hacía la reina. La muchedumbre estalló en vítores. Mal que mal, ellos estarían viéndonos por la televisión y si alguna ganaba, se debía a ellos, el pueblo.

Al subir al vehículo, vi la cara de pocos amigos de Alinn. Para mi mala suerte, me senté a su lado.

Mientras pasábamos por las calles de la capital, más y más personas se aglomeraban por las calles. Quise bajar el vidrio y saludarlos, pero una de las asistentes, de nombre Kyrsta, me aconsejó que no lo hiciera, por seguridad, ya que, ahora, éramos una extensión de la familia real.

—¿Cómo crees que entró? —me dijo Alinn, en voz baja.

—¿Disculpa? —la miré sin saber que responder. Apuntó levemente con la cabeza a Rose.

—Se ve un poco simplona para estar en la selección ¿no crees? —dijo y sentí el tono de malicia en su voz. No le respondí y me dediqué a ver por la ventana.

Desde donde estaba sentada, no pude ver bien la entrada al palacio —mi nuevo hogar por los próximos meses—, pero si vi los grandes arbustos y las murallas de concreto gris. Cruzamos las puertas y apenas al llegar, dos mujeres me tomaron del brazo y me llevaron a un gran salón.

—Lo sentimos, señorita, pero su grupo se ha tardado un poco.

—Ha sido mi culpa, me quedé saludando a las personas del aeropuerto —ambas se miraron extrañadas.

Pasamos rápidamente por el hall del palacio. Indicaron que el comedor principal se encontraba a la izquierda y el salón de mujeres a la derecha. Es ahí donde me llevaban.

Al entrar, era caótico. Personas caminaban apresuradas con vestidos o maquillaje en sus manos, cámaras grababan y sacaban fotografías a las participantes que estaban sentadas en alguna de los puestos, donde más personas revoloteaban alrededor.

—¡Oh, señoritas! —dijo una mujer mayor con un gracioso pelo de color rosa suave—. Me temo que llegan un poco tarde. Soy Amilyn Holdo, mano derecha de la reina —se presentó, todas saludamos con una reverencia. Holdo se rió suavemente—. Oh, no, no es necesario las reverencias, señoritas. Por favor, por acá —nos dijo, llevándonos frente a unas cámaras—. Les tomaremos una fotografía antes de su transformación —todas nos miramos con pánico, pero no pudimos decir nada.

Nos tomaron las fotografías por separados y Amilyn Holdo me llevó a una silla con un enorme espejo. —Por favor, espere aquí, Lady Rey —dijo y se marchó rápidamente.

Me quedé viendo mi reflejo al espejo. Seguía siendo yo, la misma Rey de Jakku. Quizá con un mejor peinado y con un poquito de maquillaje. Pero no quería ser transformada por completo.

Una mujer se me acercó. —Tenemos que hablar de tu imagen —dijo, a modo de saludo—. Tienes un hermoso cabello, pero demasiado plano. Podríamos hacer algo ¿no crees?

Me espanté. —No quiero nada falso, estoy feliz con mi cabello tal como está —dije y me salió más duro de lo que pensaba. Me arrepentí al instante, pero la mujer se rió alegremente.

—Tienes actitud, me gusta eso —comentó son una sonrisa, dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Haremos unos ajustes por aquí y por allá, nada muy extremo —dijo, toqueteándome el pelo y viendo mis manos, se fijó en mi horquilla—. Es una preciosa horquilla —expuso, sonriendo—. La usaremos para el peinado —dijo, llamando a un grupo de muchachas que se encontraban. Le dio un par de instrucciones y me llevaron a otra parte del salón.

Ahí me desvistieron y me pusieron una bata. Me hicieron entrar a una ducha donde me jabonaron y me frotaron el cuerpo con lociones y cremas. Terminé oliendo a una extraña mezcla de flores y algo más fuerte que no supe descifrar, pero me encantaba. Luego me lavaron el cabello con diferentes cosas que me dejaron el cabello oliendo a fresas. Mientras me secaban y peinaban el cabello, me cortaron y limaron las uñas de mis pies y manos, y sorprendentemente, las durezas de mis manos —por tanto tocar instrumentos— desaparecieron. Nunca había usado esmalte de uñas, cosa que les dije, por lo que pusieron un bello color durazno en mis manos.

Mientras esperaba mi siguiente ronda, unas cámaras pasaron por mi puesto tomando primeros planos míos, fui amable y sonreí a la cámara cuando esta me enfocó.

Luego, un chico muy guapo me maquilló. Le dije que no quería nada muy artificial y muy amable me dijo que no lo haría. Al terminar, me vi en el espejo y me sorprendí.

Habían dejado mi pelo liso, pero a la altura de los hombros, caía en suaves ondas. Me habían puesto la horquilla de mi madre de tal manera que me dejaba un efecto cascada en el pelo. El maquillaje era suave, casi ni se notaba a no ser por el brillo en los labios y el hecho que mis pestañas lucías enormes. Woah, me veía como una celebridad.

Cuando terminaron, me llevaron hasta unos colgadores con ropa, donde se veía mi nombre. Me pusieron un hermoso vestido color lila pastel, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, con una falda vaporosa y se me ajustaba a todas mis inexistentes curvas. Tenía unas mangas cortas hechas con velo. La chica me dijo que era un vestido de día y que mi otra ropa ya estaba en mi habitación. Me puso un broche de plata rectangular con mi nombre y me calzó unos tacones bajos color crema. De allí me mandaron a sacarme otra foto, con el “después”.

Luego, me hicieron pasar a una estación donde había un fondo color dorado y una cámara con un trípode. Esperé hasta que una mujer apareció con unos papeles, rebuscando algo.

—¿Para qué es todo esto?

—Es para el especial que se transmitirá. Hoy se transmite su llegada, en unos días más la transformación y luego aparecerán en el programa de Maz Kanata. Queremos que la gente las conozca y tomen partido por ustedes. Así que te haremos una pequeña entrevista.

—De acuerdo —dije dócilmente, aunque sentía los nervios a flor de piel.

—Así que eres Rey Andor, ¿cierto? —indicó, mientras una luz roja se encendía en la cámara.

—Sí —respondí. Sentí las manos sudorosas. Respiré para calmarme.

—No se nota que te hayan hecho mucho, ¿podrías contarnos un poco de lo que ha hecho el equipo contigo?

Pensé un momento. —Me han cortado un poco el pelo y lo han suavizado con algo que huele a fresas —dije, tomado un mechón de cabello y oliéndolo—. También me pusieron lociones que hacen que huela a un jardín con flores.

La mujer sonrió. —Eso es fantástico. Y tu vestido es precioso.

—Gracias —respondí cortés—. No suelo usar muchos vestidos. Soy más de vaqueros.

—¿Qué te han parecido las demás chicas? —consultó curiosa. Tragué saliva.

—Todas las chicas son muy agradables y lindas —respondí. Con excepción de la modelo.

—Okay… ¿y qué piensas de tu aspecto? ¿Y el de las otras chicas?

Pensé bien mis palabras. —El equipo ha hecho un excelente trabajo sacando a relucir lo mejor de cada una.

La mujer sonrió. —Gracias, es todo.

—¿Todo?

—Tenemos que meter a treinta y cinco mujeres en un segmento de una hora, tenemos suficiente —respondió y me indicó que fuera a sentarme en un gran sillón al otro lado de la sala.

Me despedí y me senté. Habían otras chicas también ahí, que conversaban entre ellas, hasta que vi que Rose aparecía. Le hice una seña con la mano.

Al llegar, me sonrió feliz. —¡Rey, te ves bellísima!, pareces toda una princesa —dijo como un cumplido.

—Tu pelo se ve maravilloso, Rose.

—¿Ah que si? Lo pusieron más lacio y me arreglaron el flequillo, me siento divina.

Seguimos hablando por unos minutos hasta que aparecieron otras participantes; Sera Beero y Tinian Solstice. No nos habíamos presentado, pero las reconocía. Les iba a hablar, cuando Amilyn Holdo se nos acercó.

—Señoritas, ¿estamos listas? —miró el reloj expectante—. Les enseñaré un poco el lugar y las llevaré a las habitaciones asignadas.

Las seis chicas que estábamos sentadas nos pusimos de pie. Rose se situó al lado mío y me tomó del brazo. Amilyn nos contó que era la Sala de mujeres, normalmente, era la sala que usaba la reina, parte de la familia real y las doncellas.

—Pasarán mucho tiempo en esa sala, así que acostúmbrense —dijo, mientras llegábamos al gran comedor.

Nos enseñaron donde comeríamos con la familia real. El gran comedor era impresionante y la mesa de la familia real estaba al medio. Nosotras nos sentaríamos en unas largas mesas a los costados de ellos, formando una U. Ya tenían nuestros puestos asignados con unas elegantes etiquetas; me sentaría al lado de Kirana y Salis Lago, y al frente se sentaría Claire Plutan.

Nos llevaron hasta donde se transmitía el programa de Maz Kanata y las oficinas de la reina y del príncipe. Teníamos prohibida la entrada.

—En el tercer piso, se encuentran los aposentos de la familia real; tienen prohibido ir al tercer piso. Ustedes usarán las habitaciones del segundo piso. Las puertas que ven, dan hacia los jardines —dijo y pude ver un jardín tan verde y hermoso que solo pensaba que existía en sueños.

Llegamos a la segunda plana y fuimos dejando a las chicas en sus habitaciones. La mía estaba al último, al lado de la de Seera, Tinian y al frente de Paige. Tenía mucha más privacidad que la de Rose, que estaba más cerca de los pasillos. Amilyn nos indicó que vendría a la hora de la cena a buscarnos, ya que veríamos todas juntas el programa especial de nuestra llegada.

Al entrar, me encontré con dos mujeres, un poco más jóvenes que yo, que se encontraban limpiando la ya limpia habitación. Se presentaron como Kaydel y Jessica, pero me olvidé de inmediato quien era quien. Les pedí que por favor me dejaran sola, pero parecían entusiasmadas de ayudarme.

—Solo necesito tomar una siesta —les dije con una sonrisa—. Agradeceré que puedan venir a despertarme cuando sea la hora de bajar.

Pese a mi oposición, se deshicieron en reverencias y agradecimientos interminables, hasta que me quedé sola en la habitación. Mi mochila se encontraba a los pies de la mullida cama y había un violín en uno de los rincones. También había un escritorio de madera que claramente valdría más de todo el dinero que pudiera tener en la vida y un closet.

Me tumbé en la cama, pero no pude sentirme cómoda. Inmóvil, dejé vagar mis pensamientos por horas, hasta que sentí que tocaban la puerta. Hice entrar a las doncellas y dejé que me vistieran. Estaban felices de ayudarme.

Me pusieron un vestido largo color azul profundo y retocaron mi maquillaje y peinado con entusiasmo. Cerca de la hora de la cena, Amliyn nos fue a buscar a nuestras habitaciones y bajamos por las escaleras hasta el rellano, esperando que las otras chicas llegaran, para bajar a la sala de mujeres.

Al llegar a la sala, estaba todo cambiado. Habían desaparecido los espejos y colgadores y solo había sillas y mesas repartidas. Me senté con Rose en un sillón. Cuando estuvimos todas sentadas, encendieron la televisión con el programa de Maz.

Comentaron algunas noticias sobre el país y luego mostraron las imágenes de nuestra llegada al palacio. Maz hacía un par de comentarios por aquí y por allá, pero nada muy vinculante.

Hasta que mi imagen apareció por la pantalla.

—Aquí vemos a la señorita Rey Andor, de Jakku —dijo y en la pantalla salió mi imagen en la despedida en Jakku. Habían elegido las imágenes en las que mostraba seguridad y confianza. La escena del abrazo con mis padres era emocionante.

Luego, cortaron a las imágenes del aeropuerto. —La señorita Andor se convirtió en la protagonista a su llegada, deteniéndose a conversar con las personas y firmar autógrafos a todos, mostrando la cercanía con su país —luego, mostraron la imagen en donde me despedía de la muchedumbre con un gesto característico de la reina—. Claramente tiene el porte y aire de una futura princesa, además del cariño que ahora le profesa el pueblo de Alderaan.

Casi todas las participantes se giraron a verme. Y pude ver sus intenciones claras como día de verano. Ellas no sabían que, en realidad, no quería la corona ni nada de eso, solo quería ayudar a mi familia, pero ellas no lo sabía. Y a sus ojos, era alguien a quien debían eliminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, General Kenobi.
> 
> I'm on a roll y quiero dar gracias a los dioses de la inspiración. Y de esta semana de cuarentena. Quizá no pueda actualizar tan pronto porque vuelvo al trabajo y no tengo tiempo libre. Y conste que son 10 páginas de word, así que vale por dos capítulos, hehe.
> 
> Adoro los comentarios ;) Así que no sean timidos/as.


	4. Chapter IV.

**Capítulo IV.**

* * *

_But if I had your face,_

_Then I could make it safe and clean._

* * *

La cena era exquisita. O eso veía, ya que no pude probar bocado alguno. No me acordaba la última vez que había comido algo tan lujoso y delicado. Básicamente, me dediqué a comer un poco de aquí y un poco de allá, pero el nudo en mi estómago no me dejaba.

Las demás participantes me miraron de reojo toda la cena. Todas conversaban en un murmullo bajo, pero ninguna me invitó a conversar con ellas. Y Rose estaba en otra mesa. Cuando la vi, conversaba animadamente con una chica de pelo negro.

Después del postre, nos levantamos todas para irnos a nuestras habitaciones. Busqué a Rose entre las muchachas, pero vi que estaba al principio. Se veía radiante y feliz, conversando animadamente con las demás. Decidí no buscarla, no sería justo invadirla con mis preocupaciones, así que caminé cabizbaja de las últimas.

Al llegar a mi habitación, mis doncellas revoloteaban por la alcoba. Al verme comenzaron a desvestirme, preparándome para dormir. Hicieron todo con una agilidad y rapidez que agradecí de corazón. Al terminar ambas me miraron expectantes.

—Gracias, pueden retirarse —les dije, y caminé hacia la cama.

La chica de pelo rubio, Kaydel, me miró confusa. —Señorita, se supone que una de nosotras tiene que quedarse con usted en caso que necesite algo.

Miré a ambas chicas. Las dos se veían jóvenes y llenas de energía, con ganas de ayudarme y hacer la estancia en el palacio más amena, pero me sentía morir. Las miré con una media sonrisa.

—Si llegase a necesitar algo, las llamaré, pero por hoy, vayan a sus habitaciones a descansar —dije lo más cortés posible. Ambas se despidieron con reverencias y salieron de la habitación.

Me habían puesto una camisola y encima de eso, una bata de seda color durazno con mi nombre bordado. Me sentí extraña, pensando que solo ayer dormía con una vieja remera de mi padre y unos shorts de algodón, en mi pequeña habitación y hoy estaba en una de las habitaciones del palacio, vestida en seda y telas carísimas.

Salí al balcón y pude ver el jardín del palacio. Era hermoso de noche y no me imaginaba lo precioso que sería durante el día. No había luna en el cielo y las estrellas no se veían tanto como en Jakku, pero reinaba una calma que jamás pensé que existiría en un lugar como el Palacio.

 _Palacio_ , pensé distraída, caminando a mi cama. Me recosté por encima de la colcha, dando vueltas a todo lo que había pasado en un solo día. En la mañana estaba en Jakku, en mi casa, con mis padres y BeeBee; y ahora viviría en el palacio por quizá cuanto tiempo, esperando que me eliminaran.

Ahogué un sollozo, pensando en mi casa. No llevaba ni un día fuera y quería volver. Quería sentir a BeeBee ronroneándome, quería sentir a Jyn cantando algo en la cocina o simplemente ir al taller y ayudar a Cassian en el trabajo.

De pronto, me sentí agobiada. Las paredes de la habitación se me hicieron pequeñas y me faltaba el aire. Abrí la puerta y salí corriendo por el pasillo, tratando de recordar donde estaban las puertas que daban al jardín. Al bajar la escalera, me encontré con ellas y dos guardias que custodiaban el lugar.

—Señorita —dijo uno con voz autoritaria—, tiene prohibido salir.

—Necesito… —dije apenas respirando y con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. Lo miré con súplica—. Necesito salir —dije con un hilo de voz.

—Lo siento, señorita, son órdenes de la Reina.

—Por favor —supliqué y sentí como perdía el equilibrio y la visión se me iba a negro.

—No podemos… —comenzó a decir el otro guardia, pero ya sentía como me desmayaba.

Cuando sentía que mi cabeza iba a tocar el suelo, uno de los guardias me agarró justo en el que una voz decía: —Suéltenla.

Reconocí que la voz era masculina, pero no la identifiqué.

—Alteza, nosotros-

—He dicho que la suelten —volvió a repetir—. Abran las puertas —ordenó.

—Señor, no-

—No me hagan repetir lo que he dicho. ¡Ya!

Sentí que el guardia me soltaba, mientras el otro abría la puerta a los jardines. Al sentir el cálido aire de Aldera, salí corriendo tambaleante hacia los jardines.

Sentí como el aire abrazaba mi cara y mi cuerpo, envolviéndome en una extraña sensación. Sentí el olor de las flores y del césped y la sensación del concreto en mis pies. Corrí hasta que llegué a una banca y me recosté sobre ella, mientras sentía las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

No me percaté que alguien me seguía hasta que escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Lo ignoré. No me moví de donde estaba, no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Volvieron a toser, tratando de llamar mi atención. —Lo siento —susurré más ahogada de lo que quería.

Sentí que la persona se movía hasta donde estaba yo, para luego agacharse y quedar frente a frente.

—¿Sucede algo, querida? —preguntó el príncipe Ben. Me sorprendió lo cerca que estaba de mi rostro y las muchas pecas que tenía.

—No soy tu querida —dije, mirándole fijamente y más duro de lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué es lo que he hecho para ofenderte? ¿Acaso no te he dado las comodidades que has querido?

Lo miré sin temor, aunque las lágrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas.

—Deja de llorar, querida.

—¡No me llames así! No me quieres más que las otras treinta y cuatro chicas que tienes encerradas aquí.

Lo miré y me recompuse. Me senté en la banca lo más calma posible y vi como el príncipe se levantaba de su puesto y se sentaba a mi lado. No parecía ofendido por mis palabras, al contrario, tenía una expresión de interés en su rostro.

Me percaté en lo extraño de la situación. Él estaba vestido con un fino traje, mientras que yo estaba medio desnuda con una camisola y una bata. Debía de tener una gran experiencia con el trato de personas infelices, porque respondió serenamente.

—Tu planteamiento es injusto, todas son importantes para mí. Solo tengo que dirimir a quién querré más.

—¿Has dicho “dirimir”?

—Sí, lo siento, es producto de mi educación.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos. Hasta que él habló: —¿Me dirás que es lo que te sucede?

—Me siento un poco abrumada y encerrada acá —expliqué, secándome las lágrimas con la manga de la bata—. Nunca había estado tan lejos de mis padres y me siento extraña saber que no los veré durante un tiempo.

Ben me miró confundido, como si no entendiera la añoranza por mi hogar allá en el caluroso Jakku.

—Podría dejarte ir hoy —comentó, con duda.

Lo miré aún con los ojos empañados en lágrimas. —La verdad, es que necesito estar acá.

Me miró y logró entender. —Oh, entiendo —y nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio—. Lo siento, pero no puedo ver tu nombre.

—Me llamo Rey Andor —solté, para luego añadir—, alteza.

—Lady Rey —comenzó y sentí la solemnidad en su tono—, ¿deseas quedarte unos momentos más en los jardines? —asentí.

—Son unos jardines muy bonitos, alteza —de reojo, lo vi esbozar una media sonrisa—. Me tranquilizan y me hacen sentir que no estoy completamente encerrada.

—Si te hace feliz los jardines, puedo decirle al servicio que te deje salir por las noches sin tener a un guardia cerca. Aunque preferiría que tuvieras uno.

Toda libertad me interesaba. Pero no estaba segura si eso significaba que tenía que dar algo a cambio. Y mi conversación con el señor Esso apareció por mi mente.

Me negué —No, alteza, estoy bien.

—Pues te dejo, habrá un guardia esperando por ti cuando decidas entrar —dijo, algo contrariado

—Esto…, gracias, alteza —farfullé.

—Rey, querida… ¿me harías un favor? —asentí y me tomó la mano. Me lo quedé mirando sin saber que decir.

—Depende —respondí y la media sonrisa volvió a nacer.

—No le menciones este encuentro a las otras, se supone que mañana debo conocerlas a todas, en teoría.

—¡Desde luego! —respiré hondo, más calmada—. No diré nada.

—Gracias —levantó mi mano y la besó, luego la posó en mi regazo—. Que tengas buenas noches —se despidió.

Me quedé mirando mi mano, en el punto donde había besado mi mano, para luego fijarme que Ben se iba, dejándome la intimidad que tanto deseaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, me desperté por el cuchicheo de mis doncellas. Jessica me tocó suavemente el hombro y me indicó que teníamos un poco menos de una hora para ir al comedor a desayunar.

A regañadientes me levanté y las doncellas se apresuraron en desvestirme. Luego de mi exabrupto en los jardines, me tomó más tiempo quedarme dormida de lo normal, así que no me sentía del todo lúcida y los ojos me pesaban enormemente.

En el baño, me fijé que mi ropa de dormir estaba con manchas de césped, pero si ellas se dieron cuenta de ello, no hicieron preguntas, cosa que agradecí.

Nunca me había desnudado enfrente de otras personas, pero con Kaydel y Jessica no había otra opción; ellas serían las personas que me ayudarían a vestirme y prepararme durante mi estancia en el palacio, así que me hice la idea que debía acostumbrarme a estos cambios.

Tras el baño, me sentí más despierta y con más ánimo. Jessica me hizo un bonito recogido, usando la misma horquilla que me había dado mi madre, mientras que Kaydel me maquillaba suavemente. Escogí un lindo, pero sencillo vestido color damasco y les pedí el pequeño joyero que había traído. Me puse uno de los anillos que había traído junto con unos aros. Elegí un collar de la colección del palacio, pero el menos ostentoso y discreto. Cavilé si se podía solicitar joyas menos opulentas y algo más sencillo de llevar, y si mis doncellas podían hacer eso, pero rechacé la idea de inmediato.

Luego que terminaron, me rociaron con perfume que olía a flores, pero que no me disgustaba del todo, para luego, ambas, sonreír satisfechas por el trabajo hecho. Lo tomé como un indicador que estaba presentable para el desayuno y bajé a encontrarme con las demás chicas.

Al llegar, me encontré con Rose que estaba vestida espectacularmente. Mientras hablaba de lo maravilloso que era todo, me fijé que todas las chicas estaban vestidas de manera impecable. Sus vestidos eran hermosos y opulentos, dignos del palacio, junto con sus maquillajes y peinados, mientras que yo solo había escogido algo sencillo. Me sentí fuera de lugar de pronto. Todas se veían de la realeza, como si hubieran vivido años en el palacio, mientras que yo solo me veía como la misma Rey, quizá con un vestido bonito.

Al llegar al comedor, ya tenían servido el desayuno. El aire olía a pan recién horneado, café recién molido y pastelitos. Se me abrió el apetito de pronto.

Me senté y Salis Lago empezó a conversar conmigo. Hablamos de lo exquisito que era la comida y le hice un cumplido por su aspecto. Se sonrojó y murmuró un gracias. Le sonreí amable. Salis tenía toda la pasta de princesa.

Mientras engullía un pastelito, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y la reina junto con el rey entraron. Todas nos levantamos e hicimos las reverencias protocolares.

Me sorprendí al verlos. La reina tenía su cabello trenzado espectacularmente. Se notaban parte de sus cabellos grises, pero le daba un aire más majestuoso. Llevaba una falda simple de color negra, unos zapatos bajos del mismo color, una blusa color azul profundo y un blazer también negro. A simple vista, parecía como una ejecutiva o una general. Pero al verle la diadema, que se acomodaba en su peinado, cambiaba todo.

El rey tampoco se quedaba atrás. Había visto fotografías de ellos jóvenes en los libros y ambos eran guapísimos. El rey Han tenía el pelo gris y una incipiente barba crecía por su rostro. Se le notaban más las arrugas, pero tenía una chispa de alegría y espontaneidad que me agradó de inmediato. Las cámaras no le hacían justicia a ambos. El también estaba vestido con un simple traje de dos piezas color gris y una camisa a juego con el traje. Me sorprendí que no llevara corbata.

—Señoritas —dijeron ambos a modo de saludo. La reina hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándonos que nos sentáramos.

Tragué el pastelito rápidamente, nerviosa de pronto.

—Estamos muy felices de tenerlas en el palacio —comenzó la reina, con una sonrisa. Me sorprendí de lo suave de su voz y la mucha tranquilidad que traspasaba—. Esperamos que su estancia sea de su agrado. Por favor, si tienen alguna consulta o si necesitan algo, no duden pedírselo a Amilyn Holdo —dijo, apuntando con su mano a Amilyn. No me había fijado que se encontraba en el salón— o a alguna de sus doncellas. Y por favor, prosigan con su desayuno.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa designada a la familia real y comenzaron a comer. Me sentí nerviosa de pronto. Sentía que no tenía la clase suficiente para comer junto a ellos. Vi de reojo a Kirana comiendo de a pedacitos, cosa que imité.

—Es bellísima —dijo Claire en un momento, la miré.

—Tienes razón ¿has visto la foto oficial del matrimonio?.

—Sí, espero verme así de majestuosa el día de mi boda —comentó Claire y asentí.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Amilyn Holdo nos indicó que deberíamos retirarnos a la sala de mujeres. Hicimos una reverencia y nos fuimos a la sala.

Dentro de la sala había dos hombres. Uno alto de pelo tan amarillo como el sol y el otro bajito —más bajito que yo—, con el pelo gris. Me sorprendí de lo azul de los ojos del hombre bajito.

—Señoritas —dijo una vez que estábamos todas en la sala—, les presento a sus tutores, el señor Cee Threepio —indicó al hombre de pelo rubio— y el señor Arthur Ditoo —apuntó al hombre bajito, ambos saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza—. Les enseñarán costumbre y modales, junto con tutorías de historia, planificación y relaciones internacionales. El señor Threepio es un reconocido autor de libros sobre costumbre y protocolo y es el jefe de visitas y protocolo del palacio. El señor Ditoo es magister en historia y el jefe de relaciones internacionales.

Quedé sorprendida. Ambos se veían viejos y con experiencia en lo que describía Holdo. Me sentí emocionada por aprender.

—Comenzarán sus clases hoy mismo —dijo, mientras nos tendía una hoja con un horario—. Mucho éxito, señoritas —dijo Holdo, desapareciendo por la puerta.

* * *

Durante toda la mañana tuvimos clases. Aprendimos como se pone una mesa para una cena normal en palacio y para una cena con invitados. Nos enseñaron dónde tiene que sentarse cada persona y el tipo de jerarquía en la mesa. En la clase con el señor Arthur nos dejaron deberes; teníamos que escribir, en menos de 500 palabras, sobre nuestra propia historia.

Me congelé. No quería contar sobre mi pasado y lo que mis padres habían hecho antes de tenerme.

A la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos un poco más animadas. Kirana conversaba animadamente con Paige. Me había sentado con Rose en las clases y habíamos charlado un poco, pero a la hora del almuerzo no podíamos compartir.

—¿Podríamos vernos después de la cena en tu habitación? —dijo, mientras entrábamos al comedor—. Lleva a tus doncellas y podríamos tomar té o algo así —comentó y sonaba como un plan. Le sonreí alegremente.

—Me encantaría, Rose —respondí con una sonrisa.

El almuerzo era exquisito. Pude disfrutarlo sin temor y sin las preocupaciones que sentía ayer. Conversé con todas y respondí todas las preguntas que me hacían con amabilidad.

Cuando estábamos por el postre, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y la figura de Ben Skywalker Solo inundó de silencio el salón.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dijo con una amable seriedad. No sonrió.

Todas nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, haciendo una reverencia.

—No les tomaré mucho tiempo, pero luego de que terminen, las esperaré en el salón de baile. Me gustaría presentarme formalmente y conversar personalmente con todas —dijo y el amago de una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. Dicho esto, dio vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

Al irse, todas nos miramos y varias suspiraron.

—Ay, pero si es más guapo en persona —dijo Salis con un suspiro. Le miré sorprendida.

—Lo veo un poco serio —comenté.

—Es el príncipe, claro que debe mantener la seriedad —dijo Claire, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—No sé ustedes, pero el príncipe podría pedirme que me dejara un bigote y yo lo haría, pero mira que papacito —dijo Kirana y tuve que aguantar la risa.

El resto del almuerzo fue más rápido y la ansiedad se sentía en el aire. Por alguna razón me sentía con una tranquilidad impropia.

Al llegar al salón de baile, nos sentamos en unos sillones que habían puesto para nosotras. Rose se sentó al lado mío, alegre como siempre.

—¡Pero que monísimo es! —dijo, sin ocultar su entusiasmo—. Es muchísimo más guapo en persona que en la televisión o las fotografías —suspiró.

La miré con una sonrisa. Me agradaba que Rose fuera alegre y tan amable.

—Tiene su encanto —dije, asiéndome de hombros.

—Tienes que admitir que se ve guapísimo en su traje. ¡Y aún más en el traje oficial!

Reí. Sentía que Rose sería la clase de persona con la que seguiría en contacto después de La Selección.

Vimos como el príncipe entraba flanqueado de un hombre de pelo colorín. Supuse que era su asistente.

Ben se situó al final del salón, donde habían dos sillones. Las cámaras grababan por aquí y por allá, pero sin invadir el espacio que tenía el príncipe para conversar con nosotras.

Una a una fue yendo a conversar con él. Cuando llegó mi turno, sentí que mis manos sudaban. _No pasa nada_ , Rey, pensé, _ya lo has visto_.

—Lady Rey —saludó y vi la misma media sonrisa que la noche anterior.

—Alteza —saludé con una reverencia. Indicó que me sentara con un movimiento de su mano.

—Espero que tu estancia en el palacio sea mejor que ayer.

—Esto…, sí. Me he sentido mucho mejor desde ayer, Alteza. Gracias —dije y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos—. Quería disculparme por ayer, Alteza, no fueron maneras de comportarme con usted.

—No hay preocupación, Lady Rey. ¿La comida ha sido de tu gusto? ¿Las habitaciones?

—Oh, la habitación es preciosa —comenté—. Es casi del porte de mi casa en Jakku —reí, pero no le hizo gracia a Ben—. La comida es buenísima. La disfrutaré lo más que pueda hasta que decidas echarme.

Ben me miró confundido. —¿Por qué estás tan segura de que te echaré pronto?

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. —Oh… ¿no lo sé? —respondí con un hilo de voz—. La verdad, y como le dije ayer, necesito estar acá. Mi mamá… —enmudecí. Era algo que no quería contar a nadie. Ni los Organa lo sabían.

—¿Tu madre…?

—Mi madre estuvo enferma hace unos años atrás. Cáncer. Casi la perdimos —sentí la garganta apretada y las lágrimas a punto de salir—. Y perdimos todo nuestro dinero, también. El tratamiento es carísimo y bueno, mi padre la puso en el mejor hospital. Está mejor, gracias al tratamiento. Pero ahora ayuda a Cassian, mi padre, en el taller y nos da apenas para vivir. En Jakku trabajaba como cantante en algunas fiestas y era un ingreso extra, pero… —me quedé sin palabras. No quería quedarme en el palacio dando lástima, pero era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

El príncipe Ben me miró, con una expresión en su rostro indescifrable. Me sentí más nerviosa.

—Podría ser su amiga —dije abruptamente.

—¿Mi amiga? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, su amiga —le sonreí, sacando confianza de donde no tenía—. Bueno, usted es el príncipe y debe estar muy ocupado planificando proyectos, haciendo tratados y bueno, la vida propia de alguien con su cargo. Yo podría ayudarlo siendo su amiga y podría ayudarlo desde dentro, así como su confidente.

Algo parecido a la sorpresa se asomó por su rostro. —Rey, ¿podrías ser sincera conmigo? —asentí—. ¿Te sientes atraída por mí?

Lo miré. Era guapo, no lo negaba. Pero no sentía química entre nosotros.

—No, alteza. No niego que es muy guapo, pero también hay treinta cuatro chicas que se morirían por ser su esposa y que piensan que es el hombre más hermoso del país. O del planeta. Yo podría ayudarlo a elegir entre esas treinta y cuatro.

Me miró. Lo miré. Los segundos me parecieron eternos.

—He hablado con la mayoría de las chicas que están en esta habitación y no se me ocurre nadie más que pudiera ser mejor como amiga. Estaré encantado que te quedes.

Sentí el alivio como una brisa de verano. Refrescante.

—¿Crees —preguntó Ben—, que podría seguir llamándote “querida”?

—Ni hablar —murmuré

—Seguiré intentándolo. No tengo la costumbre de rendirme —respondió y le creí.

—¿A todas las has llamado así? —indiqué con un gesto de cabeza a las otras.

—Sí, y parece que les gusta.

—Por eso no me gusta a mí —dije, poniéndome de pie.

Ben también se levantó con una expresión que parecía que le divertía lo que le había dicho. Hizo una reverencia, yo también, y volví a mi sitio.

Luego de minutos, que me parecieron días, se sentó la última chica. Ben se acercó a nosotras.

—Las que les he pedido que se queden, por favor, manténgase en sus puestos. Las demás, pueden retirarse a la sala de Mujeres.

¿Qué se quedaran? ¿Acaso era una buena señal?

La mayoría se levantó de sus asientos, en camino a la sala de Mujeres. Quizá querría conocerlas un poco más y por eso les había pedido que se quedaran con él. Me fijé que Salis Lago y Tinian Solstice se quedaban en el salón. Ambas tenían pasta de princesas, de eso no había duda. Al resto de las chicas no las había llegado a conocer, pero tampoco ellas tenían la intención de conocerme.

Al llegar al salón de Mujeres, habían dispuesto una serie de entretenimientos para nosotras. Estaba la gran televisión en la pared, algunas mesas con juegos de cartas, un librero junto a una de las ventanas y un piano. Quise ir a sentarme junto al piano y así practicar un poco, pero me arrepentí. Decidí sentarme junto a Rose, Kirana y Elis Starpeach en una mesa y jugar una partida de cartas.

Los minutos pasaron y se hicieron horas. Nos avisaron que la cena se serviría en una hora más y todas caminamos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos. Me fijé que ninguna de las chicas que se habían quedado en el salón con el príncipe había vuelto.

Conté cuantas faltaban. Doce chicas. Doce.

Paige respondió a mi pregunta no verbalizada.

—Se han ido.

No conseguí imaginar que era lo que habían hecho en cinco minutos para desagradar a Ben. Pero me alegré por haber sido sincera con él.

Y así sin más, quedábamos veintitrés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, General Kenobi. And happy late May the 4th be with you! Tenía pensado subir el capítulo ayer, pero terminé mi maratón de Star Wars y la verdad, no tenía ganas de seguir escribiendo (viuda de Reylo). Pero hoy me puse de cabeza y voilá! Capítulo fresquito.
> 
> Hope you like it. Los kudos y los comentarios se agradecen millón :)
> 
> And happy Revenge of the 5th!


	5. Chapter V.

**Capítulo V.**

* * *

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

* * *

El sol de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas de la sala de Mujeres. Estaba en sentada en el piano así que los rayos de sol me pegaban en los brazos. No me molestaba el calor, principalmente porque Jakku era caluroso, y no nos dejaban pasear por los jardines, así que aproveché de sentir el calor, aunque fuera por unos momentos.

Seguíamos las mismas veintitrés chicas. Como era sábado, estábamos todas relajadas. Vi a Alinn junto con Linide y otras chicas viendo televisión. Rose estaba con Elis en una mesa jugando dominó. Las demás leían o hacían los deberes que habían dejado para la semana.

No encontraba que escribir sobre mi familia. No sabía si mentir o contar una historia a medias verdadera. Y eso me carcomía la mayoría de las noches. Mis doncellas se habían percatado que estaba durmiendo mal y amablemente me dejaban una tetera con melisa para beber después de la cena. Pero aun así, seguía ansiosa por eso.

Pero a aquella preocupación, se sumaba el hecho que ninguna de nosotras había tenido contacto con el príncipe después de la reunión, si se podía llamar así. La reina y el rey comían con nosotras casi todos los días, pero el príncipe se ausentaba a todas comidas. Usualmente la reina se disculpaba por su ausencia, pero durante el último almuerzo, no había dicho nada. Y su rostro denotaba molestia.

Recordé mi última conversación con Ben. Se supone que seríamos amigos y nos ayudaríamos mutuamente. Pero él no me había buscado a mí, ni tampoco yo a él. Aunque por normativa, yo no podía buscarlo, tenía que ser él el que requiriera de mi presencia.

Suspiré, tratando de remover todo pensamiento fatalista de mi mente. Recordé una melodía que practicaba con los Organa y dejé que mis manos tocaran suavemente las teclas de piano. Comencé a cantar por inercia, tratando de concentrarme en eso en vez de la maraña de pensamientos que giraban por mi mente.

—“ _Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away_ —comencé a cantar. Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme en mis dedos tocando el piano y en recordar la letra _—._ _Now it looks as though they’re here to stay._ _Oh, I believe in yesterday —_ seguí deslizando mis manos en las teclas y mis pensamientos se enfocaron en la letra—. _Suddenly, I'm not half the woman I used to be._ _There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly_ —la letra me hizo recordar a mi antigua vida y las ganas que tenía de ver a mis padres y a BeeBee. Sentí la garganta apretada, pero seguí cantando—. _Why he had to go. I don't know, he wouldn't say. I said something wrong. Now I long for yesterday”_.

La última nota me salió ahogada. Abrí mis ojos y vi veintidós pares de ojos mirándome fijamente. Elis y Rose me miraban emocionadas. Claire trataba disimuladamente de limpiarse la comisura de sus ojos. Alinn me miraba como si quisiera despellejarme viva.

Las miré a todas, perpleja, sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que Rose comenzó aplaudir con entusiasmo. Elis la siguió y luego la sala se llenó de aplausos. Les sonreí abiertamente.

—Eso ha sido bellísimo, Rey —dijo Claire, que estaba cerca—. ¿Tocas hace mucho?

—Desde los doce. Flauta y arpa. Piano solo sé algunas piezas, como esta canción —respondí algo ruborizada.

—Cantas hermoso, también —comentó Sera, acercándose— ¿Puedo? —indicó el piano. Asentí—. Toco piano desde los seis años, pero no canto muy bien ¿podrías acompañarme?

—¡Por supuesto!

Rose aplaudió entusiasta. —¡Un pequeño concierto, me encanta!.

Sera comenzó a tocar una pieza que conocía bien. La tocaba en la mayoría de las fiestas, así que comencé a cantarla con entusiasmo.

— _I wanna hold the hand inside you…_

* * *

Estaba cantando una balada romántica, cuando de reojo vi que se abrían las puertas de la sala de Mujeres. No me fijé quien era la persona que había entrado, ya que estaba pendiente de no olvidarme de la letra. Al terminar, todas aplaudieron. Hice una pequeña reverencia y le sonreí a Sera, quien me sonrió de vuelta.

—No sabía que teníamos una artista —dijo la Reina y todas nos paramos e hicimos una reverencia. Leia nos sonrió amablemente— ¿Lady Rey, correcto?

—Sí, majestad.

—Y ¿Lady Sera?

—Sí, majestad —Sera se veía nerviosa—. Rey me acompañaba cantando. Yo no canto muy bien, majestad, pero toco el piano desde pequeña, es algo que me gusta hacer y práctico con mucho entusiasmo, majestad.

Las palabras de Sera fueron rápidas y torpes, pero entendía el nerviosismo. Yo también me sentía nerviosa.

—Y usted, Lady Rey, aparte de cantar melodiosamente ¿toca algún instrumento?

—Arpa y flauta son mis fuertes, majestad. También violín, aunque no soy muy buena. Y un poco de piano, pero solo lo básico, majestad.

Leia se veía conforme con nuestras respuestas. Sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Alguna otra chica que tenga un talento musical oculto que deba saber? —preguntó, casi en broma, con una sonrisa.

—Yo toco guitarra, majestad —dijo una de las chicas.

—Yo batería, majestad —dijo otra.

—Yo oboe, majestad —respondió otra.

Leia asintió. —Bueno, hablaré con Amilyn para que podamos traer algunos instrumentos a palacio y puedan practicar —todas murmuramos un gracias—. Y podríamos hacer una pequeña muestra, también. Y presentarla por televisión. Hablaré con Maz y veremos qué podemos hacer. Hasta la cena, señoritas.

La reina se despidió y nos dejó nuevamente solas en la sala. Me sentí abrumada de pronto. Murmuré una despedida y salí de la sala de Mujeres.

Quise ir a los jardines, pero lo teníamos prohibido. Sabía que cerca del salón de baile, había una biblioteca, así que me dirigí hasta allí.

Dos puertas de roble oscuro me recibieron. Las abrí y me sorprendí del tamaño de esta. Había estanterías de libros que llegaban hasta el techo y unos cuantos escritorios repartidos por el lugar. Era un sueño.

—¿Lady Rey? —me volteé. La figura de Ben salió por uno de los pasillos de estanterías.

—Alteza —hice una reverencia—. Lo siento, no sabía que usted estaba aquí. No quise molestarlo. Me retiraré, alteza —dije torpemente. Estaba por dar media vuelta y largarme de ahí, cuando la voz de Ben me paró.

—No te vayas —dijo y no sonó como una orden. Lo miré. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa arremangadas hasta los codos. Sus brazos se veían fuertes y fibrosos, impropios de alguien que solo se dedica a hacer papeleo. Tenía su pelo desordenado, como de haberse pasado la mano incontables veces por su cabello. El sol del atardecer le daba de tal manera que las facciones de su rostro se veían más suaves de lo que eran.

Algo, muy en lo profundo de mi ser, se removió. Algo que creí olvidado.

—No quiero importunarlo, alteza.

—¿Disfruta de la lectura, Lady Rey?

Ambos hablamos al mismo tiempo y reí suavemente. El amago de una sonrisa apareció por su rostro.

—Sí, disfruto de la lectura, alteza. Aunque en mi casa no tenía muchos libros y usualmente mis tutores de música eran los que de vez en cuando me prestaban alguno para leer.

—¿Tiene alguna preferencia por algún género? —curioseó, acercándose un poco más a mí. Su porte era imponente, me hacía sentir inquieta.

—No, alteza. Leo de todo —expresé con una sonrisa. Mi respuesta pareció satisfacerle.

—A veces vengo a buscar algo para leer o material de consulta para mis trabajos —indicó con su mano que lo siguiera por un pasillo. Lo seguí con algo de recelo—. Los pasillos tienen indicadores de qué hay en cada cual. Este pasillo de aquí tiene libros sobre la historia de Alderaan e historia mundial —caminamos por un pasillo lleno de libros de tapa dura y algunos que se veían antiquísimos—. Este de aquí tiene libros sobre leyes. El lado izquierdo es mayoritariamente libros de no ficción. El derecho tiene libros de ficción, si es lo que le interesa, Lady Rey.

Le sonreí agradecida. —¿No hay problema de que pueda venir y leer acá?

—No, para nada. Puede llevarse algunos, si desea.

Asentí agradecida. Nos quedamos en silencio algunos segundos, jugueteé con mis manos, inquieta. Moría en preguntarle porque no lo habíamos visto durante los días que siguieron a la reunión en el salón de bailes, pero sentí que era impertinente. No era parte de mis asuntos inmiscuirme en lo que él hacía.

—Que tenga buena tarde, alteza —me despedí rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia. Él la contestó y salí de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba a mi habitación, me pareció haber escuchado un _“tiene una bella voz”_ , pero supuse que eran mis imaginaciones. Deseché ese pensamiento de inmediato y me preparé para la cena.

* * *

Tenía menos de doce horas para escribir sobre mi historia. Tenía tantas ganas de llamar a Cassian y a Jyn y preguntarle sobre mi pasado —o básicamente qué decir, ya que era hija de rebeldes—.

Con la bata puesta, decidí bajar hasta la biblioteca. Todos dormían y los guardias usualmente hacían rondas en las habitaciones de la familia real o en las puertas. Llevé papel y lápiz, en caso que no hubiera en la biblioteca.

Al llegar, abrí con sigilo la puerta, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido. No quería que me sorprendieran infringiendo las normas de palacio. Pero sabía que era el lugar donde podía encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas.

La luna iluminaba todo el salón, así que no era necesario que prendiera las luces. Fui hasta la estantería de historia nacional y traté de buscar un libro que relatara los últimos cuarenta o cincuenta años de historia. Vi un libro de tapa burdeo y lo hojeé rápidamente, buscando algo sobre el ataque a palacio donde mis padres biológicos habían fallecido.

Nada. No había nada. Cerré el libro y lo volví a poner en su lugar. Saqué otro. Lo mismo, nada sobre la Alianza Rebelde. Y de Anakin solo hablaban lo bueno que había sido con su pueblo. Hojeé otros tres libros y nada. Ni una sola mención.

Me sentía confundida. ¿Mis padres me estaban mintiendo? ¿Había existido alguna vez la Alianza Rebelde?

Decidí por lo más fácil. Contar una historia a medias verdadera.

Me senté en el escritorio que le daba la luz de la luna y comencé a escribir.

_“Fui adoptada por mis padres cuando tenía cuatro años…”_

* * *

Una a una leyó en voz alta su historia. La de Rose fue la que más me llegó. Su hermana había muerto en una mina, junto con su padre.

Cuando fue mi turno, conté mi historia. Una historia bonita, sin contar sobre los acontecimientos de la Alianza Rebelde y sobre que mis verdaderos padres habían muerto en un ataque al palacio del cual nada se sabía.

Al terminar la clase con el señor Arthur, me dirigí dónde él.

—Lady Rey, usted tiene una manera encantadora de escribir —dijo a modo de cumplido, le sonreí cortés.

—Señor Ditto, ¿usted lleva trabajando mucho tiempo para el palacio? —me miró sorprendido.

—Bastante más años de los que usted tiene, Lady Rey. He visto pasar la historia de este país por estos pasillos —indicó. Guardó sus papeles en un maletín—. Ahora, si me disculpa…

—Lo que sucede es que… —me enmudecí, ¿Cómo preguntarle lo que quería saber, sin levantar sospechas?—. Fui educada en casa, así que solo tengo conocimientos un tanto básicos. Y me gustaría saber si podía indicarme usted libros sobre la historia de Alderaan, para aprender más.

Me sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Pero por supuesto, Lady Rey!. La biblioteca del palacio tiene un gran volumen de libros sobre eso. Déjeme anotarle algunos títulos para que pueda usted leer —dijo, tomando una hojita de una libreta de notas y garabateando algunos nombres—. Creo que estos le servirán. La veré en la siguiente clase —se despidió y me dejó sola en la sala de Mujeres.

Guardé el papel que tenía en el escote. Sentí que hacía algo prohibido, el tratar de indagar sobre la Alianza Rebelde, pero no había una ley sobre eso, así que no estaba infringiendo ninguna.

Con algo más de calma, me dirigí hasta el gran comedor, sintiéndome con más hambre y ansias de seguir en el palacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Hace unos días vi Yesterday y con eso, volvió mi amor por The Beatles, así que este capítulo tiene como BSO Blackbird y Yesterday. Also, Fade into you de Mazzy Star también como BSO.
> 
> Los reviews se agradecen muchísimo y adoro leer sus comentarios <3\. Los leo en el siguiente capítulo!


	6. Chapter VI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos interacción Reylo. Repito, tenemos interacción Reylo... THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

**Capítulo VI.**

* * *

_I’ve been believing in something so distance._

* * *

Estaba en la sala de Mujeres, jugando cartas con Elis y Rose, cuando tocaron la puerta. Todas nos volteamos a ver y una de las doncellas recogió un sobre. Fue directo donde Alinn.

—Señorita, de parte del príncipe —dijo y un _“oh”_ se escuchó por el salón.

Llevábamos casi dos semanas y era la primera vez que Ben daba señales. Bueno, para ellas. Yo me había topado con él en la biblioteca y de ahí no había sabido nada más de él.

—¿Qué dice? —curioseó Linide, que al parecer era muy amiga de Alinn. Vi la sonrisa de satisfacción de ella.

—Quiere reunirse conmigo hoy, después de la cena —un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó en la sala—. Soy su primera cita —dijo con suficiencia y sentí las ganas de borrar esa sonrisa de su maquillado rostro.

—Hay veintitrés chicas en el palacio, ¿y tiene que elegir a la operada arribista? —dijo Kirana, que estaba cerca nuestro.

—No podemos hacer nada, Kirana —comentó Rose, algo acongojada—. El príncipe es el que toma la decisión acá, no nosotras.

Rose tenía razón. Era él el que tenía que tomar las decisiones. Y si quería, estaba en él el poder de echarnos de la competencia.

—¿Les parece, si después de la cena van a mi habitación y tomamos el té todas? —Kirana, Elis y Rose asintieron con entusiasmo.

—¡Oh, una pijamada! Nunca he estado en ninguna —comentó Rose y le sonreí alegre.

—Yo tampoco, así que sería una primera vez para mí también.

—¿No tenías amigos en Jakku, Rey? —curioseó Elis.

—Los tuve, cuando era más pequeña. Pero la mayoría se mudó de la ciudad a otras partes del país y perdí contacto con todos ellos.

—Oh, eso es triste. Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotras, que somos tus amigas, pase lo que pase —comentó Kirana y le sonreí. Independiente si alguna de nosotras llegaba a ser princesa, estaríamos juntas incluso después de la Selección.

* * *

Les comenté a mis doncellas que vendrían algunas participantes a tomar el té después de la cena y ambas estuvieron gustosas de ayudarme a preparar la habitación para que estuviéramos las cuatro cómodas. No es que la habitación fuese pequeña, tampoco.

Después de cenar, fuimos hasta mi alcoba y me fijé que mis doncellas habían subido una mesita donde cabríamos las cuatro sin problemas y estaba llena de pastelitos. Jessika y Kaydel estaban en una esquina y cuando nos vieron pasar, se deshicieron en reverencias a las otras chicas.

—Oh, tus doncellas han hecho un magnífico trabajo —dijo Elis, elogiando a las chicas—. ¿Podrían llamar a mis doncellas? Así podríamos estar todas juntas.

Todas murmuraron en aprobación y Kaydel fue a buscar a las demás doncellas. Jessika nos sirvió el té y apenas pude probar bocadillo, ya que la cena me había dejado satisfecha.

Las demás doncellas cuchicheaban todas juntas. Se notaban que todas se conocían y tenían buena relación. Me sentí feliz, llena de un entusiasmo que no sentía desde antes de la Selección.

Hablamos de nuestras familias y qué hacíamos antes de ser seleccionadas por la corona. Kirana era tutora y enseñaba a niños con menos recursos. Su padre era dueño de una empresa de taxis y su madre era maestra de arte en una escuela. Tenía un hermano mayor que se había ido del país a estudiar mecánica.

Rose trabajaba en un taller metalúrgico en Hays Minor. Vivía con su madre que era dueña de casa. Nos mostró un hermoso collar de bronce que llevaba por debajo del vestido.

—Mi hermana tenía uno igual. Aún siento que me protege —dijo y estuve a punto de llorar.

Elis era estudiante de ciencias de la tierra en la Universidad de Naboo. Sus padres administraban una empresa productora de arroz, junto con las granjas que lo producían. Era la menor de seis hermanas.

—¿Seis? —me sorprendí.

—Sí, seis —Elis rió—. Mi madre siempre quiso una familia numerosa. Mi padre siempre quiso mujeres y bueno, tuvieron seis mujeres.

Nos contó que todas sus hermanas se habían casado a temprana edad, al igual que sus padres, y ella esperaba seguir esa misma tradición.

—Yo trabajaba en el taller de mi padre, arreglando algunos cuantos vehículos —comenté sin mucha importancia—. Adoraba trabajar ahí y mi sueño era abrir un taller mecánico en Jakku.

—Siempre pensé que querías ser concertista o algo parecido —dijo Rose, bebiendo de su taza—. No te imagino trabajando en un taller, como yo.

—Prefiero mantener mis manos sucias —dije y todas rieron, captando la broma.

Las doncellas nos indicaron que se acercaba la hora de dormir, así que todas nos despedimos rápidamente. Jessika y Kaydel me prepararon un baño, cosa que agradecí.

Quizá estaba muy cansada porque, momentos despúes, sentí la mano de Kaydel meciéndome suavemente en la tina.

—Señorita, despierte, por favor —abrí mis ojos perezosamente y bostecé.

—Cinco minutos más —dije volviendo a cerrarlos. Sentí la risa de Kaydel.

—Salga de la tina y podrá dormir todo lo que quiera, señorita —indicó y le hice caso.

Al parecer, me quedé dormida mientras me vestían para dormir porque sentí que ambas me llevaban casi a rastras a la cama. Se despidieron y apagaron las luces y yo me sumergí en sueños donde los rayos de sol me cubrían la cabeza y el pecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, Ben apareció por primera vez en el comedor del palacio. Casi me ahogué al verlo.

La reina se veía feliz y el rey también. Desde el inicio de la Selección no se había sentado a comer con sus padres y las participantes.

Los tres conversaban en voz baja, así que no era más que un murmullo que se escuchaba. Las demás participantes también conversaban en voz baja, tratando de no molestar a la familia real.

Cuando ya nos estábamos retirando, vi que Ben se paraba de su sitio y se acercaba a la mesa donde yo estaba. Todas nos congelamos. Vi que me miraba fijamente, con el mismo amago de media sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Claire? —dijo, cuando llegó hasta la mesa. Me quedé de hielo.

—Alteza —la joven se paró e hizo una reverencia rápida. Me fijé que su vestido tenía migas de pastel.

—¿Te gustaría tener una cita hoy en la tarde?

—Sí, por supuesto, Alteza —respondió y vi la emoción en Claire. La reina, junto con el rey sonreían satisfechos.

—Entonces nos veremos pronto, Lady Claire. Señoritas —se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró del gran comedor.

La sonrisa de Claire era evidente. Me miró emocionada y le correspondí esa emoción con una sonrisa.

Pero, algo en lo profundo de mi, se sentía inquieto. ¿Qué no se supone que éramos amigos con Benjamin?

* * *

Esa inquietud se mantuvo hasta el día que noS tocó participar en el primer programa con Maz Kanata.

Amilyn nos había avisado con anticipación que seríamos invitadas las veintitrés en el programa. El señor Cee nos enseñó alguna que otra cosa de cómo comportarse frente a las cámaras. Nos indicaron que no nos harían preguntas muy difíciles y que fuéramos lo más cordiales y respetuosas. Amilyn nos indicó que ese día todas usaríamos el mismo vestido con los colores oficiales de la casa real. El peinado, maquillaje y accesorios era libre elección.

Mis doncellas me pusieron el vaporoso vestido, que era digno de una participante de la Selección y no se parecía en nada a los sencillos vestidos que estaba acostumbrada a usar y que le había pedido a ellas que su confecciones fueran más sencillas que opulentas. Mantuve mi mismo pasador de pelo y ellas me pusieron una bella gargantilla plateada. Mantuvieron el maquillaje al mínimo y se los agradecí.

Pero lo que más me inquietaba, era que Ben había salido con todas. Menos conmigo. Me sentía desplazada y sobretodo, triste, porque se supone que éramos amigos. Rose, Claire, Kirana, Paige y hasta Sera me habían comentado sus citas con el príncipe. Cada una más planeada y fascinante que la otra. Mientras que yo, pasaba mis horas libres tocando el arpa o cantando para mis doncellas en mi habitación. Tampoco lo había topado en la biblioteca y cuando comía con nosotras y sus padres, no me observaba.

Quise sentirme triste, pero no pude. Era su decisión si quería mandarme a casa y estaba en lo correcto. Ben sabía mis motivos para estar en la Selección.

Al llegar al plató, la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban sentadas. Teníamos asientos asignados, así que me tocaba al medio de Alinn y Paige. Alinn no me caía del todo bien —principalmente porque era una diva— y con Paige no había conversado mucho tampoco. Rose estaba sentada en la grada de abajo, cerca del asiento de Maz.

Al pasar, Alinn me ignoró magistralmente y tomé asiento al lado de ella. Conversé con Paige hasta que nos indicaron que saldríamos al aire.

—¡Buenas noches, pueblo de Alderaan! Hoy tenemos como invitadas a las señoritas de la Selección —una cámara pasó por donde estábamos. Recordé sonreír, pero no tan efusivamente—. Veintitrés señoritas siguen en competencia por el corazón de nuestro príncipe Ben Skywalker Solo y por ser la siguiente princesa de Alderaan. Bueno, están por cumplir las tres semanas en competencia, ¿alguna de ustedes podría darme sus impresiones?

La entrevista con Maz se desarrolló sin problemas. Alinn contestó muy melosa y arrogantemente que había sido la primera cita con el príncipe y que era un caballero. Nunca su voz me causó tanto disgusto que hasta creo que se vio por las pantallas mi cara de repulsión. Rose fue dulce y respetuosa en sus respuestas, indicando lo maravilloso que era vivir esta experiencia. Kirana fue, bueno, Kirana e hizo unas cuantas bromas.

—¿Lady Rey? —escuché la voz de Maz y sus grandes ojos viéndome a través de sus lentes. La miré con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué opina del príncipe? ¿Ha tenido la oportunidad de un encuentro a solas?

Me puse nerviosa de pronto. Sí, había tenido encuentros con él, pero eran fortuitos y no eran parte de su agenda. Pero contesté la verdad: —La verdad es que aún no tengo la oportunidad de una cita con su Alteza —contesté y traté que sonara lo más neutral y amistoso posible—. Entiendo que el príncipe es un hombre ocupado y tiene muchas cosas que hacer, así que no tengo problemas en ello.

Un murmullo generalizado se escuchó. Vi a Alinn sonreír con satisfacción.

Maz habló con algunas otras participantes y el programa terminó. Sentía la satisfacción de que mis padres me habían visto por televisión, aunque sea por unos momentos. Aunque todo eso se opacaba con las miradas que las otras chicas me daban. Miradas de compasión y yo odiaba eso.

Nos estábamos levantando todas para ir al gran comedor a cenar, cuando la figura de Ben apareció por el estudio. Llevaba un traje negro con una camisa blanca, sin corbata y el primer botón desabrochado.

Varias suspiraron.

—Lady Rey —dijo, sin saludar a nadie. Me sorprendí cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios—. ¿Me acompañaría a cenar hoy?

Lo miré sorprendida. Luego de casi una semana sin verlo, tendríamos tiempo los dos.

—Sí —respondí. Bajé de la tarima y fui donde él se encontraba. Me ofreció su brazo y lo tomé y ambos salimos del estudio.

* * *

Ben me llevó primero hasta los jardines del palacio.

—Sé que te gustan y supuse que sería un buen paseo antes de que tengan lista la cena para ambos.

Lo miré. Aún tenía mi brazo entrelazado al de él. Sentía, incluso a través del traje, lo fornido de su brazo.

No respondí, solo asentí.

—Sé que te debo una explicación, Rey —dijo usando mi nombre. Me miró con intensidad a los ojos y me sentí nerviosa de pronto—. Pero quería hacerme una idea de las demás jóvenes antes de tener una cita contigo.

Lo miré fijamente. Me fijé que su cara tenía pecas por doquier. —Se supone que somos amigos, Alteza —inquirí y mis palabras salieron más mordaces de lo que pensaba.

—Lo somos, Rey. Pero… —enmudeció. Dejamos de caminar y soltó mi brazo. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró la tierra, como buscando las respuestas.

—¿Pero?

—Pero yo no quería esto, de verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres con “ _esto_ ”? —curioseé.

—La Selección, la competencia, las cámaras por todas partes. Todo esto —respondió, algo apesadumbrado. Me indicó que me sentara en una banca que había y él se sentó a mi lado—. Mis padres se conocieron cuando jóvenes. Papá estudiaba en la Universidad de Tatooine y mamá igual. Siempre dicen que fue amor a primera vista, aunque tío Chewey dice que en un principio no podían ni verse —rió suavemente y sentí que ese sonido me llenaba el pecho de una sensación desconocida—. No creo en los matrimonios concertados y no siento que pueda encontrar al amor de mi vida aquí.

Sentí pena por él. Él esperaba vivir algo como la historia de sus padres, pero debido a que era el futuro rey, no podía. La ley de Alderaan era clara.

—¿Y qué hay de tu tío? Él y Mara Jade se conocieron en la Selección.

—Lo sé —respondió, cabizbajo—. Pero es complicado.

Decidí que no haría más preguntas, aunque muriera de ganas de hacerlo. Cambié de tema.

—¿Cómo han sido tus otras citas?

Ben comenzó a contarme sus salidas con las demás seleccionadas. Luego de unos minutos, el asistente de Ben, de nombre Hux, nos indicó que la cena se encontraba lista y nos fuimos hasta un salón en el segundo piso que tenía puesta una bella mesa para dos. Habían unas cuantas cámaras que estuvieron unos momentos, captando algunas escenas para luego trasmitirlas al público y luego se retiraron. Cenamos ahí, mientras conversábamos sobre sus citas.

—He sido un desconsiderado —dijo, mientras comíamos el postre que eran unas masitas rellenas de frutillas—, no te he dejado hablar en toda la velada.

Me reí suavemente. —La verdad, es que estaba disfrutando la conversación, alteza. Y la comida ha estado excelente. Estas pastitas —gemí, engullendo otro pastelito—, nunca había probado algo así.

Me fijé que Ben había abierto los ojos con sorpresa y tenía las mejillas algo rojas. Me disculpé.

—Perdón, alteza. Mi comportamiento no ha sido el adecuado —dije a modo de disculpa. Me limpié el borde de la boca con la servilleta. Iba a darles las gracias a mis doncellas porque el lápiz labial no se me había corrido con nada.

—No hay problema, Lady Rey —señaló y sentí su voz algo más profunda—. Me alegro que pueda disfrutar de la comida. Y bueno, de mi compañía, también —le sonreí alegre y vi una sonrisa surcar su rostro. Era como si la sala se hubiera iluminado de pronto.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Ben me miraba fijamente, como tratando de buscar algo en mí. Sentí como mis mejillas se enrojecían de pronto. Y no era por causa del vino.

—Rey… —comenzó, sentí su mano alcanzar la mía encima de la mesa—. ¿Somos amigos, verdad? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto, Alteza —la mano de Ben era grande, tibia y sorprendentemente suave—. Podemos confiar el uno en el otro —le aseguré.

—Me siento tranquilo al saber eso, Rey. Y puedes llamarme por mi nombre, siempre y cuando estemos solos.

Sentí que compartía algo íntimo con él. Y no me molestaba para nada. Pero me abrumaba.

—Por supuesto, Ben.

Vi la sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro y sentí removerse lo mismo que se había removido aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

Hux nos avisó que era cerca de medianoche y tenía que irme a mi alcoba. Como estábamos en el segundo piso, Ben fue a dejarme hasta mi habitación.

Al llegar a esta, lo miré fijamente, grabándome sus ojos cafés y sus miles de pecas en su rostro.

—La he pasado muy bien, Ben —dije y fui sincera. Había sido una velada agradable.

—Igualmente. ¿Crees que podríamos vernos más seguido? Y así conversar como los dos amigos que somos.

—Claro. Podrías mandar una nota a mis doncellas e iré a tu encuentro —volví a ver esa sonrisa. No quería que desapareciera jamás.

—Eso sí, no serían salidas oficiales.

—No tengo problema en ello.

Ben me miró con una intensidad que me dejó sin aliento. Tomó mi mano y la besó suavemente, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Que duermas bien, Rey —se despidió, dejando mi mano en el aire y dando media vuelta, caminando a su alcoba.

Entré a mi habitación aún con la sensación de los labios de Ben en mi mano. Mis doncellas aún estaban en el cuarto y apenas me vieron, vi la sonrisa cómplice en su rostro. Trabajaron con rapidez y sin hacer preguntas. Me bañaron y me vistieron para la cama.

Al irse, caí en profundo sueño, donde se mezclaban un par de ojos cafés con una constelación de estrellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡La primera cita al fin! Tenía otra idea para su primera cita, pero, la idea la escribiré más adelante.
> 
> Adoro leer sus comentarios!
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente :)


	7. Chapter VII.

**Capítulo VII.**

* * *

_Tomorrow I’ll miss you_

_Remember I’ll always be true_

* * *

Al día siguiente, pedí si podía desayunar en la cama. Les dije a mis doncellas que tenía jaqueca y; amable y diligentemente, hicieron poco ruido y dejaron el desayuno en una de las mesitas cerca de la cama.

La verdad, es que no tenía dolor de cabeza. Pero no tenía ganas de bajar y enfrentarme con las demás, incluso con Rose o Elis. Me sentía nerviosa e insegura, todo porque había tenido una cita con Ben.

Sabía que la mayoría de sus citas había sido durante el día y muy pocas después de la cena, como la de Alinn. Pero también sabía que la cita con Alinn no habían durado más de una hora, ya que Ben tenía poco tiempo.

Habíamos estado con Ben hasta casi medianoche charlando y compartiendo. Y sentía que esta había sido una cita especial. Tanto para él como para mí.

Al cabo de unas horas, decidí parar la farsa de mi dolor de cabeza y me levanté. Estaba terminando el desayuno, cuando Kaydel y Jessika aparecieron por la habitación con nuevos vestidos.

—Señorita, ¿ya se siente mejor? —consultó Jessika, después de saludar.

—Sí, me siento mejor. Creo que bajaré a la sala de mujeres antes del almuerzo.

Ambas asintieron y empezaron a preparar el baño, junto con mi tenida del día. Al terminar todo, les agradecí y procedí a bajar a la sala de mujeres.

Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras, me topé de frente con el rey.

Hice una reverencia. —Majestad —saludé cortés.

—¿Rey, cierto? —preguntó, sin usar formalismos. Me fijé que no estaba vestido de traje, sino con vaqueros y una polo. Me sorprendí de la informalidad de su vestimenta.

—Sí, Majestad.

—Sé que trabajabas como mecánico en Jakku, con tu padre, ¿es cierto? —curioseó. Traté de buscar algún significado oculto en sus palabras, pero no encontré ninguna. Asentí—. Eres la única persona en este palacio que podría ayudarme, ven, sígueme.

Me paralicé. No existía ninguna regla que me prohibiera pasar tiempo con el rey durante la Selección, pero, con la duda escrita en el rostro, lo seguí.

Pasamos por pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una especie de garaje oculto, lejos de los jardines. Un coche color plata se encontraba dentro de la cochera.

Miré el auto con sorpresa.

—Es mi gran amor, después de Leia, claro —dijo y reí—. Le llamo Halcón Milenario, porque ha estado conmigo desde que estudiaba en Tatooine. Y de eso, han pasado años, chica.

—Es un vehículo que está en perfecto estado, Majestad. No sé por qué necesitaría de mi ayuda.

—Dime Han, chica. Nunca me han gustado eso de las formalidades de palacio, la verdad —dijo y abrió el capot del coche—. No le digas a Amilyn o Threepio que dije eso, por favor —su tono era cuidadoso. Asentí, entendiendo el mensaje—. Mira —hizo una seña para que me acercara.

Me acerqué y observé el motor y todos los componentes. No vi nada extraño.

—No veo nada fuera de lo común.

—No he usado esta belleza desde hace un tiempo, la verdad. El trabajo en el palacio me impide salir a dar una vuelta en el Halcón, pero a veces le pido a Chewey que venga y saque a pasear el Halcón. Pero luego de su última salida, el motor hace un ruido extraño y necesito que me ayudes con eso —iba a consultarle que porque no le pedía a los mecánicos del palacio, pero preferí mantenerme en silencio.

—Puedo revisarlo —dije y Han asintió.

—Gracias, chica.

* * *

—¿Han? ¿Han? —escuché una voz que resonaba a lo lejos. El rey me miró con preocupación.

—Leia —murmuró.

Antes de poder decir algo, la pequeña, pero imponente figura de la reina apareció por el garaje. Me sentí nerviosa de pronto.

—Han, llevo horas buscándote. Necesito que estés para el consejo-

Y vi la mirada de la reina en mí. Los nervios me empezaron a carcomer.

—Majestad, yo…

—Han, ¿por qué trajiste a esta pobre niña acá? —inquirió Leia. Me sorprendí del tono de reproche a su marido.

—La chica es mecánico y quiero que me ayude con el Halcón.

—Han, sabes que tenemos mecánicos en el palacio y pueden arreglarlo.

—Esta chica sabe lo que hace. No ha estudiado y sabe más que cualquiera de los mecánicos con diplomas y grados que trabajan acá.

Leia me miró con algo de disculpa. —¿Lady Rey?

Caminé hasta donde ella se encontraba. —Majestad, disculpe, yo no sabía que no podía estar acá-

Leia hizo un gesto con su mano. Me callé.

—Lady Rey, no se preocupe. Han es un poco obstinado con su vehículo —escuché al rey murmurar algo, no supe qué, pero sonaba como reproche—. ¿Ha podido solucionar el problema?

—Sí, majestad. El motor tenía suelto un enlace que hacía contacto con un pistón. Ya está arreglado, majestad.

Han miró a Leia con cara de _“¿ves? Te lo dije”_ , pero me mantuve neutral.

—¿Tiene ropa de trabajo?

La miré con sorpresa. —Majestad, yo…

—Han —Leia lo miró seriamente—, Lady Rey no está en este palacio para ayudarte con el Halcón. Pero —suspiró y lo miró más afable—, podría ayudarte solo cuando sea una emergencia. Le diré a sus doncellas que le confeccionen un traje para trabajar, solo cuando sea una emergencia, Han —dijo firme. Asentí y su marido le sonrió. Me fijé que la sonrisa de Ben era igual a la de su padre.

—Gracias, majestad. Yo aprecio-

—Nada que decir, Lady Rey. Me parece que la esperan en el comedor para el almuerzo. Nos disculpará esta vez, pero pasaremos del almuerzo —asentí y luego añadió—. Y espero que esto se mantenga en secreto. Le diremos a Ben, eso sí, para que no existan malos entendidos.

—Claro, majestad. Que tengan buena tarde —me despedí con una reverencia y los dejé solos.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor, Claire y Kirana me saludaron entusiastas.

—Pensamos que era más grave. Amilyn nos indicó que estabas indispuesta y que iban a mandar al médico a revisarte.

—Solo ha sido una jaqueca, nada más.

—¿Resaca, eh? —curioseó Kirana con una sonrisa coqueta—. ¿Bebieron mucho ayer?

Me sonrojé. —¡Chist! Que pueden escucharte —la reté. Kirana y Claire rieron—. No, solo cenamos y bebimos un poco de vino, eso es todo.

—¡Oh, una cena! —dijo Claire risueña—. Espero que mi próxima cita con él sea una cena.

Y aquello me hizo sentir nerviosa. Estaba en el palacio con otras veintidós chicas compitiendo por el príncipe. Si bien eran mis amigas, también eran mi competencia. Y si quería durar un tiempo, tendría que ser más reservada.

Almorzamos y luego del postre, nos indicaron que podríamos salir a los jardines a dar un paseo. Rose se ofreció en acompañarme. El clima era fresco en Aldera y era perfecto para pasear por los jardines.

Nos sentamos en una banca cerca de una fuente. Rose y yo nos habíamos sacado los zapatos de tacón, ya que eran incómodos para pasear y a las dos nos gustaba sentir el césped en nuestros pies.

—Rey, si te llegasen a eliminar, ¿qué harías? —dijo de pronto Rose. Me sorprendí con sus palabras, pero le contesté sincera.

—Volvería a Jakku, con mi familia. Quizá estudiaría algo o abriría un taller más grande con papá y así mi madre podría dedicarse a sus pinturas —la miré de reojo, se veía algo triste—. Rose, dime la verdad, por favor.

—Extraño mi hogar —suspiró y miró el césped fijamente—. ¿Extrañas tu hogar, Rey?

—Sí —contesté sin pensarlo dos veces. Estábamos por cumplir el mes en el palacio y no habíamos tenido comunicación alguna con nuestras familias. No sabía cómo estaban mis padres. Y eso me angustiaba.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un tiempo. El sol nos daba de lleno, pero no era abrasante. La brisa fresca me hacía cosquillas en los brazos.

Por mucho que extrañara a mi familia, no podía irme. Sabía que el dinero le hacía bien a mis padres y tenía cosas por investigar. Debía quedarme en competencia.

Traté de buscar algo en mi mente para animar a Rose, pero no se me ocurría nada. También me sentía melancólica.

De pronto, vi a Rose erguirse rápidamente y en menos de un segundo, borró la tristeza de su rostro, cambiándola por una sonrisa. Me fijé hacia donde miraba, percatándome que Ben junto con su asistente Hux caminaban directo hacia nosotras. Imité la postura de Rose.

—Señoritas —saludó Ben, acercándose a nosotras.

—Alteza —saludamos al unísono.

—¿Es un bello día, cierto? —dijo Rose con su habitual entusiasmo—. Lady Rey y yo decidimos tomar un pequeño paseo por los jardines, que son bellísimos, Alteza.

Ben asintió suavemente. —Un bello día de hecho —sentí sus ojos mirándome y le sonreí cordial.

Hux carraspeó suavemente. Ben lo miró de reojo. —¿Lady Rey, le gustaría acompañarme a caminar?

Miré a Ben, luego a Rose. Rose no parecía enfadada, sino genuinamente feliz. Asentí.

—Armitage, por favor, acompaña a Lady Rose por mientras —Hux asintió e hizo un gesto para que Rose guiara el camino. Vi a Ben ofrecerme su brazo para que camináramos juntos, lo tomé.

Caminamos unos momentos en agradable silencio. No me había percatado de lo bien que olía Ben. Olía a pino, algo frutal y algo más fuerte, como sándalo.

—¿Cómo has estado, Rey? —Ben rompió el silencio. Lo miré y le sonreí.

—Bien. Bueno, algo melancólica —me sinceré.

—¿Melancólica?

—Va un mes desde que no veo a mis padres y bueno, me gusta estar en el palacio, pero los extraño.

Ben soltó mi brazo y me miró como tratando de descifrar un complicado puzzle.

—¿Hay más seleccionadas que se sientan como tú?

Me sorprendí con su pregunta. —Sí. Bueno, supongo. Antes que llegaras, Rose me comentaba que extrañaba su familia. Las demás deben sentirse igual, es casi un mes que no sabemos de nuestras familias.

Ben se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el paisaje. —Hablaré con Amilyn —fue toda su respuesta, para luego cambiar el tema—. Se acerca el mes y debo eliminar a alguien, Rey. Quería conversar sobre eso.

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa. —Oh, ¿por eso querías verme? —y mis palabras salieron más dolidas de lo normal. _Oh, no_ , pensé.

El tono de mi voz debió sorprenderlo. —Rey, no lo tomes a mal. Disfruto de tu compañía —y esa sonrisa —característica Solo, claro está— apareció por su rostro. Sentí la sonrisa en mi cara—. Eres mi amiga y quería oír tu consejo.

Le volví a tomar el brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

* * *

Mi tarde con Ben había sido agradable. Charlamos hasta que comenzó a anochecer y se disculpó que tenía que atender asuntos de la corona. Se despidió de mí con un casto beso en mi mano, dejándome en las puertas del palacio.

Al llegar a mi habitación, mis doncellas me recibieron con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

—¡Oh, señorita! No tiene sus zapatos puestos —exclamó Jessika. Me fijé en mis pies, seguían descalzos después de quitármelos cuando estaba con Rose. Miré a mis doncellas con algo de pánico.

—No piensen mal, por favor —dije rápidamente—. Me quité los zapatos en los jardines cuando estaba con Rose y luego apareció el príncipe y los olvidé.

—¿Estuvo descalza en una cita con su alteza? —curioseó Kaydel.

La miré. —No fue una cita formal. Solo conversamos.

Ambas se miraron pasmadas. Luego asintieron. —Iré a buscar sus zapatos, señorita. Kaydel se encargará de prepararle un baño antes de la cena.

Dicho eso, Jessika salió de la habitación y Kaydel me llevó hasta el baño, para empezar el ritual de preparación para la cena.

Jessika llegó cuando Kaydel me untaba de cremas y lociones. Ambas se apresuraron en vestirme con un delicado vestido celeste y darme unos toques finales para la cena.

Al llegar al comedor, me sorprendí que estuvieran los Skywalker Solo ya sentados. Saludamos y nos fuimos a sentar a nuestros respectivos asientos.

La cena se desarrolló con tranquilidad, hasta que Ben se paró de su asiento. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

—Señoritas, luego de charlarlo con mis padres, hemos accedido a que puedan tener correspondencia con sus padres o tutores legales —varios murmullos de sorpresa se escucharon. Yo misma me sorprendí con sus palabras. La reina lo miraba orgullosa—. No es justo que yo tenga a mis padres cerca y ustedes no se hayan comunicado con ellos en todo lo que va de la Selección —varias rieron, incluida la reina. Ben no sonrió—. Mañana, un funcionario de la guardia irá a recoger las cartas a sus familias para enviarlas durante la mañana a sus respectivas ciudades. Si alguna siente que las cartas no son suficientes, tenemos a disposición un teléfono para que puedan realizar llamadas de no más de tres minutos a sus familias. Para ello, deberán conversar con Amilyn Holdo y ella tendrá a disposición el teléfono para ustedes.

Ben me miró fijamente lo que dura un suspiro, para luego despedirse y salir de la sala.

El alivio que sentí fue indescriptible. Podría tener comunicación con mis padres y saber de ellos. Miré a las otras seleccionadas y el alivio era tangible en todas.

Esa noche, después de escribirles la carta, me fui a dormir con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, no fui a desayunar. Simplemente porque teníamos deberes que nos habían dejado el señor Cee y Arthur —y que claramente no había hecho—. Había tomado la lista que me había dado el señor Ditto y había sacado alguno de los libros sobre historia de Alderaan para leer, pero que reposaban impasibles en el escritorio de la habitación porque no había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo.

Tomé el primero de los libros que me había recomendado el señor Ditto. Lo hojeé hasta la parte donde se relataba la historia de Anakin y Padme, pero no había nada de la Alianza Rebelde.

Tomé el segundo, que se veía poco usado y busqué hasta el reinado de Anakin. Tuve que leer dos veces el párrafo para darme cuenta que era real.

« _El Rey Anakin Skywalker, bajo la lupa de muchos historiadores, fue un rey amable y generoso con su pueblo. Mientras gobernaba junto con la Reina Padme, el país tuvo uno de sus momentos más prósperos y fructíferos, abriendo fronteras a otras naciones e incluso celebrando tratados comerciales con otras potencias. Uno de los tratados más recordados fue el celebrado con Coruscant, que abrió el comercio de importaciones a naciones más pobres.»_

Era el primer libro que no tomaba a Anakin como el Rey generoso que los demás contaban. Seguí leyendo.

« _Luego de la muerte de la Reina, las cosas en el palacio no fueron las mismas de antes. El rey Anakin se sumió en un oscuro estado, llevando a parte del país a la miseria. Tratados y amistades con otras naciones se quebraron por malas asesorías que Anakin recibió por parte de sus consejeros. Muchos dicen, que hubo intervención de otras naciones, en especial de Coruscant, pero nada que se pueda confirmar._

 _Durante ese tiempo, las revueltas sociales comenzaron en parte de la población de Aldera. Clases sociales menos acaudaladas salieron a la calle a exigirle a su Rey condiciones dignas para vivir, pero solo fueron acalladas con represión. Dentro de esa revuelta, nace la sociedad ultra secreta llamada **Alianza Rebelde** …_ »

El sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta me sobresaltó. Miré mi habitación y me acordé que había despachado a mis doncellas. Cerré el libro y lo guardé en uno de los cajones. Me alisé el vestido y abrí la puerta.

Un hombre, ataviado con el uniforme real de los guardias estaba en el pasillo. Tenía mi edad aproximadamente, el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos cafés. Su mirada era cálida.

—Señorita, soy el soldado Finn Johnson —saludó, cuadrándose—. Vengo de parte de Amilyn Holdo a buscar una carta.

—Oh, la carta —recordé de pronto. Corrí hasta el escritorio y le entregué el sobre—. Aquí está, soldado —se la entregué.

—Gracias, señorita. Que tenga buen día —se despidió y fue a la siguiente habitación.

Cerré la puerta y me recosté en la cama. Tenía que procesar lo que había leído en el libro.

Mis padres no mentían. Ese libro probaba que la Alianza Rebelde había existido, pero que los demás historiadores no hablaban de ella. ¿Tan secreto era el hecho de que había gente que no estaba de acuerdo como había gobernado Anakin en sus últimos años? ¿Cómo un país podía hacer desaparecer una parte de esa historia?.

Anakin había muerto meses después del intento de ataque al palacio y Luke había subido al trono, para abdicar a los cuatro años de reinado.

Leia llevaba trece años en el trono y el país seguía próspero bajo un nuevo reinado. Se notaba que quería mantener el legado de su madre.

Miré la hora en el reloj de la mesita de noche y vi que era hora de bajar a las clases diarias. Suspiré y tomé mis deberes, con más dudas que antes.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, la reina nos sorprendió a todas con un anuncio.

—Seleccionadas, en dos días más, en el programa de Maz Kanata, se hará una pequeña muestra musical en vivo para todo el país —varias murmuraron sorprendidas. Yo me sentí nerviosa de pronto—. La asistencia es obligatoria y las que no participen en dicha muestra, podrán declamar poesía. El señor Cee les pasará algunos libros con poemas para ustedes —vi la cara de Alinn, no era nada feliz—. Las concursantes que deseen participar, tienen estos dos días para ensayar y prepararse y están excusadas de los demás compromisos que existan. Sus doncellas les confeccionaran un atuendo para ese día. El rey, Benjamín, yo y todo el pueblo de Alderaan esperamos con emoción sus actuaciones.

La reina se despidió y todas nos miramos y comenzamos a conversar. Sabía que quería presentar una pieza en el arpa, pero también quería cantar algo. Conversé con Sera para que tocáramos algo a dúo y le comentamos a Amilyn nuestra idea cuando estábamos en la sala de mujeres; estaba encantada.

Después de la cena, me dediqué a practicar en la habitación con el arpa. Mis doncellas estaban encantadas mientras preparaban todo para irme a dormir.

Estaba por terminar una pieza cuando tocaron la puerta. Jessika abrió la puerta y escuché como daba las gracias. Me entregó dos sobres.

El primero, era la carta de mis padres. La leí.

_«Lucecita:_

_No sabes lo feliz que estamos al leerte y saber que estás bien y que te adaptas de a poco a la vida del palacio. Sagradamente con tu padre y BeeBee nos sentamos a verte en las emisiones del programa de Maz y nos damos cuenta de la hermosa mujer en la que te has convertido. No sabes lo orgullosos que nos haces sentir._

_Tu padre ha estado con trabajo en el taller. Finalmente pudo arreglar el carro y ahora está esperando venderlo. Yo me he dedicado a mis pinturas, pero nos haces falta, lucecita. Sin tu música y tu alegría la casa se siente triste. Pero sabemos que, tarde o temprano, nos volveremos a reencontrar. Por mientras, sé tú misma y vive lo máximo de esta experiencia._

_¿Cómo te han tratado? ¿El príncipe se ha portado bien contigo? ¿Qué se siente compartir techo con la misma monarquía?_

_Los Organa te mandan cariños, también. Nos llaman cada vez que te ven en televisión y están felices que vivas esta experiencia._

_Cassian y yo te mandamos todo nuestro amor a la distancia, lucecita. Recuerda que siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, incluso si llegas a ser la siguiente soberana de este país. **Aznaila edleber aeternum post vultus**._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y Papá (y BeeBee)_ ».

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, hasta que Kaydel se acercó con un pañuelo.

Lo tomé y me sequé las lágrimas. Jessika se agachó y me miró comprensiva.

—Señorita, si necesita llorar, puede hacerlo con nosotras, no tenga miedo de expresarse.

Y lo hice. Lloré y lloré hasta que se me secaron los ojos y Kaydel tuvo que llevarme al baño para lavarme el rostro. Mis doncellas fueron amables y dedicadas y me prepararon para la hora de dormir. Jessika me obligó a beber una taza de hierbas para dormir y Kaydel me puso un antifaz de gel en mis ojos para que se deshincharan. Ambas querían quedarse en la habitación en caso que necesitara algo, pero las despaché. Me dieron las buenas noches y me dormí profundamente.

* * *

Me desperté con el sonido de un trueno.

Aún faltaba para que amaneciera, pero la tormenta estaba en su apogeo. La lluvia repiqueteaba en las ventanas y los relámpagos iluminaban mi habitación.

No les tenía miedo, pero el sonido no me dejaba dormir.

Me calcé la bata y me asomé por la ventana que daba hacia el balcón. Era como si vertieran baldes de agua. Nunca había visto llover de esa manera en mi vida.

Traté de encender la luz, pero estaba cortada. Busqué en el escritorio una linterna y la encendí. Ahí, estaba el segundo sobre, al lado de la carta de mis padres. Tenía mi nombre en una bella caligrafía. Lo abrí.

Era de Ben. Lo leí.

_» Rey, ¿Te gustaría reunirte mañana a la hora del almuerzo conmigo? Me harías muy feliz si decides acompañarme unos momentos. Sé que debes estar ocupada con los preparativos para el programa de Maz, pero deseo verte. Si decides acompañarme, iré a buscarte a la habitación cerca de mediodía._

_Ben._

_Pd: No olvides usar zapatos, por favor._

Se había dado cuenta que estaba descalza. Reí y tracé rápidamente una respuesta en un papel. Lo doblé varias veces y abrí la puerta. Afuera en el pasillo, estaba el mismo soldado que había recibido mi carta. Al verme, corrió hasta mi puerta.

—Señorita, ¿sucede algo? —su tono era de preocupación.

—Nada, soldado. Solo que la tormenta me ha despertado —le aseguré con una sonrisa—. Sé que no es su trabajo, pero ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

—Lo que pida, señorita.

—Necesito que esta nota llegue al príncipe.

Finn me miró curioso, pero cambió su expresión de inmediato.

—Lo haré. Que tenga buena noche.

Le agradecí con un asentimiento y cerré mi puerta. La tormenta estaba más fuerte que antes y decidí acostarme nuevamente, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Fue peor. Al parecer la tormenta estaba justo arriba del palacio, por lo que los truenos se escuchaban más fuerte. Mis pensamientos desvariaron hasta mis doncellas, pensando si estaban bien, cuando sentí dos golpes en mi puerta.

Preocupada, me levanté y abrí la puerta, encontrándome de frente con Ben Skywalker Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Y perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo. Y cuando me puse a escribirlo, tenía más paginas de las pensadas, haha.
> 
> Lo siento por la demora, pero espero que les haya gustado :)
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	8. Chapter VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que Rey canta junto con Sera es la siguiente : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu1auaUHy0c.  
> La canción que toca en el arpa es: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVTPbLhlbfI.
> 
> Espero que les guste ;)

**Capítulo VIII.**

* * *

_It was just like a movie,_

_It was just like a song._

* * *

Ben estaba vestido con una mullida bata gris con el logo de la casa real en dorado y un pijama del mismo tono. Tenía su cabello despeinado, lo que lo hacía ver más joven.

—Recibí tu nota y me preocupé de que algo te había pasado —fueron sus palabras. Sonaba preocupado. Me sorprendí al verlo a esas horas afuera de mi habitación.

—¿Leíste la nota?

—No. Solo escuché tu nombre y el guardia me la pasó y pensé que algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

Miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Lo tomé del brazo y lo hice entrar a la alcoba.

—Deberías saber que estás rompiendo varias reglas, Rey —dijo y su voz sonó más profunda de lo normal.

—Tú eres el príncipe —contesté sin más. Me fijé que tenía la nota en sus manos—. Léela.

Ben abrió la nota y la leyó. En la penumbra, me miró con suavidad. Lo miré con cierto reproche.

—No me pasa nada, Ben —le aseguré con tranquilidad, apretando suavemente su brazo—. Me preocupas tú que estés despierto a esta hora, eso sí.

—No podía dormir.

Lo miré con calidez. —¿La tormenta?

Un relámpago alumbró la habitación, seguido de un trueno, que hizo retumbar los vidrios.

Me fijé en Ben y vi su cara tratando de mantener la compostura y no lanzarse al pánico.

—No les tengo miedo —pero sus palabras diferían del tono de su voz. Lo miré con tranquilidad y lo llevé hasta el sillón. Se sentó y yo me agaché frente a él. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Hay una canción que mi madre me cantaba cuando estaba triste o tenía pesadillas —relaté casi con un susurro. Otro trueno resonó y Ben apretó mis manos.

—Me gustaría escucharla —comentó con voz baja, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Comencé a cantar lo más suave posible, recordando el tono arrullador y tranquilizador de Jyn cuando me despertaba llorando por alguna pesadilla. La canción me produjo nostalgia y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Me forcé a continuar.

Vi como el rosto de Ben pasaba del temor a la tranquilidad, viendo que mi canción tenía efecto en él y relajaba su agarre en mis manos. Al terminar, vi a Ben más sereno.

—¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —susurró con tranquilidad. Iba a soltar su agarre, pero mantuvo firme mis manos entre las suyas—. Tienes una hermosa voz, Rey.

Sentí mi corazón latir más rápido de lo normal.

Sus ojos me miraban con la misma intensidad que había tenido esa vez después de nuestra primera cita. Me sentí abrumada de pronto.

—Deberías marcharte —las palabras salieron abruptamente de mí. Entré en pánico.

—Tienes razón. Es tarde y ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias —dijo, soltando mis manos y levantándose del sillón. Caminó hasta la puerta y lo seguí.

—Que duermas bien, Ben. Te veré mañana para el almuerzo —dije, abriendo la puerta. Se detuvo y me miró unos segundos. Su mano fue hasta mi mejilla y la acarició. Me sorprendí por el gesto.

—Lo espero con ansias —murmuró, sin dejar de mirarme—. Que duermas bien también, Rey —dijo y dio media vuelta, marchándose.

Cerré la puerta y toqué la mejilla que había acariciado. Aún sentía su calor.

* * *

En la mañana, les comenté a mis doncellas que tendría una salida con el príncipe. Encantadas decidieron vestirme con un bello vestido azul petróleo de mangas largas y una chaqueta de lana color negra. Se esmeraron en el peinado, usando nuevamente la horquilla que me había regalado mi madre y habían hecho un magnífico trabajo con el maquillaje, tapando mis ojeras por no haber dormido casi nada.

Había dejado de llover, pero las nubes seguían persistentes en el cielo de Aldera, así que sabía que sería imposible ir a caminar por los jardines.

Desayuné en la habitación y le dije a Kaydel que abriera las ventanas de la habitación. Sentí el olor de la hierba y la tierra mojada y me deleité con lo feliz que me hacía sentir esas cosas.

Mis doncellas ordenaron la habitación con eficiencia y se retiraron, deseándome buena suerte para la cita. Le sonreí agradecida.

Mientras esperaba por Ben, decidí escribir otra carta a mis padres y practicar la pieza musical en el arpa para el programa de Maz Kanata. Era una pieza que no era muy difícil, pero que no la tocaba mucho, así que tenía que tenía que practicarla para que saliera sin errores.

Estaba por la cuarta vuelta de práctica, cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta. Me levanté de mi puesto y me alisé el vestido. Me vi unos segundos en el espejo de la muralla, viendo que todo estuviera en orden.

Al abrir, me encontré con Ben ataviado con un abrigo negro de cuello alto. Llevaba una bufanda azul petróleo. Había peinado su pelo, dándole un aspecto elegante.

Me lo devoré con la mirada, se veía guapísimo.

—Te ves muy bella hoy, Rey —dijo y sentí mis mejillas arder. No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de comentarios.

—Tú también te ves muy guapo —le dije con una sonrisa—. Vamos a tono —le indiqué, abriendo mi abrigo y mostrándole mi vestido, que hacía juego con su bufanda. Sentí la mirada de Ben recorriéndome completa. Me estremecí.

Ben carraspeó. —Ven, tengo preparado algo para nosotros hoy —indicó y me ofreció su brazo para que camináramos juntos.

Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, nos topamos con varios guardias que nos saludaban a ambos. Ya reconocía un par de caras y hasta vi al soldado Johnson.

Ben me llevó hasta una habitación en el sótano del palacio, donde tenían una pequeña sala de cine bellamente decorada con una pantalla que cubría toda una pared y cómodos sillones. En una esquina había una máquina de popcorn que inundaba la habitación con olor dulzón.

—Puedes elegir lo que quieras —indicó Ben una sonrisa. Lo miré sorprendida.

En Jakku había un cine, pero el dinero no nos alcanzaba para ir los tres. Usualmente veía las películas que daban en el canal nacional o cuando los Organa nos invitaban a su casa.

—¿Tienes las películas de Guerras Cósmicas? —pregunté emocionada. Guerras Cósmicas eran las películas favoritas de mis padres. Ben asintió con entusiasmo—. Quiero ver La Esperanza Regresa, es mi película favorita.

—Es una de mis favoritas también —respondió alegre.

Nos acomodamos en uno de los sillones y Ben me pasó un bowl con palomitas junto con una manta para cubrirme.

Vimos la película en cómodo silencio. Cuando el protagonista sube la colina y ve el atardecer de los tres soles, ahogué un sollozo. Esa era mi escena favorita y siempre me llegaba al corazón lo emotivo que era todo. Ben apretó mi mano unos segundos, dándome calma, para luego soltarla.

Sentí cosquillas donde me había tocado. Pero me concentré en la película.

* * *

—Rey, querida, despierta.

En algún momento de la película, debí haberme dormido, porque sentí que Ben me movía suavemente. No había dormido más de tres horas en toda la noche y el ambiente oscuro de la sala me había hecho adormilarme.

En la pantalla ya salían los créditos finales. Me fijé que me había acomodado en un costado de Ben, con mi cara en su hombro. Me sentí avergonzada.

—Ben, lo siento —dije rápidamente, alejándome de su lado para darle espacio. Miré su rostro en busca de reproche o algo, pero solo encontré diversión en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, de verdad.

—Lo siento. Querías pasar un momento conmigo y yo solo me dediqué a dormir, estoy tan avergonzada, de verdad.

Ben me tomó la mano y la apretó suavemente. —No hay cuidado. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, incluso si eso significa verte dormir —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Me ruboricé.

No supe que responder. Vi que Ben alternaba su mirada de mis ojos a mis labios y supe lo que estaba por ocurrir. Quería que pasara.

Ben se acercó un poco más a mí y yo me incliné más a él.

—Te ves hermosa cuando duermes —susurró y su aliento dulce me embriagó.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando sentir sus labios en los míos.

—¡Alteza! —se escuchó la voz de Hux en la sala. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente y Ben se alejó de mí en un segundo.

—Armitage, ¿qué sucede? —el tono que empleó Ben no fue nada amable.

—Sus majestades requieren su presencia. Es urgente —indicó.

—Iré de inmediato —respondió y Hux se fue, dejándonos solos. Ben se levantó del sillón y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

Suspiró cansado. —Lo siento, Rey, pero debo atender.

Lo miré aún sentada desde el sillón. —Es tu deber. No hay problema, de verdad.

Me levanté del sillón y me tomó la mano. —Te veré pronto —se despidió, besando mi mano. Sentí sus labios un segundo más de lo habitual. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Me quedé sola en la sala sin saber qué hacer. Mi mente era un torbellino de emociones extrañas y nuevas. Sentía como un cosquilleo nacía de mi estómago y se esparcía por mi cuerpo.

A los segundos, un guardia apareció y me indicó que me escoltaría hasta la sala de mujeres, dónde se encontraban las demás.

Con la cabeza revuelta, me dispuse a enfrentar otro día más.

* * *

No me di cuenta cuando quedaban menos de tres horas para el programa de Maz.

Después de la cita con Ben, me había dedicado de lleno a ensayar con Sera en su habitación. Nos habíamos decidido por una hermosa pieza romántica que la cantaría en francés. Era una de las canciones que más me gustaba cantar en las fiestas.

Después de la cita, Kirana y Elis me preguntaron las razones de mi ausencia durante el desayuno y el almuerzo y les conté que había tenido una cita con Ben. Asombradas, me preguntaron detalles, que les conté, a medias. Sentía que el casi beso que habíamos tenido era algo demasiado íntimo y prefería guardarlo en mi corazón.

Rose había ido una tarde a mi habitación para enseñarme el poema que iba a declamar. Era una hermosa oda a la familia. La ayudé con su postura, ya que estaba muy rígida y no se soltaba.

Las demás habían encontrado maneras de presentarse de a grupo. Kirana y Claire iban a declamar un poema juntas, cosa que le encantó a Holdo. Elis tocaba el ukelele, sorprendentemente, así que tocaría una especie de medley de varias canciones tradicionales.

Lo que me sorprendió fue lo que Paige me contó durante el almuerzo ese día.

—Alinn va a cantar —susurró. La miré con asombro, no lo podía creer.

—Ella es modelo, ¿cierto? Pensaba que su único talento era solo salir bonita en las fotos.

Paige me miró asombrada por mi comentario, para luego reír.

—Rey, tienes tantas ocurrencias —dijo, riendo—. Alinn sabe que eres una de las fuertes aquí —me guiñó el ojo y me sorprendí por su comentario—. Piensa que en un principio se vestía con los trajes más opulentos y ahora su estilo se parece más al tuyo. Mi doncella me contó que había escuchado a la doncella de Alinn pedir una horquilla de pelo también, solo para hacerse notar.

Me quedé sin palabras. Estaba tan ensimismada en mi mundo que no había notado esos cambios.

Una hora antes del programa, Amilyn nos reunió a todas en la sala de mujeres.

—Señoritas, les hago entrega del programa de hoy —dijo, entregándonos a cada una a hoja con un horario—. El programa empezará con las noticias usuales, luego se hará una pequeña charla con sus Majestades, para luego comenzar la muestra. Como pueden ver, los números están intercalados —indicó y me fijé que se intercambiaban los números musicales junto con las chicas que recitarían poesía. Mi número solitario y a dúo estaban casi al final—. Saldrán a escena desde detrás del telón y luego pasarán a sentarse en las gradas. Sus asientos están designados. Las personas que tengan más de un número, esperarán tras bastidores. ¡Mucha suerte, señoritas!

* * *

Rose terminó de recitar y los aplausos se escucharon. Ya había presentado mi canción en el arpa y ahora esperaba con Sera en bastidores para nuestro último número. La canción había salido bien, pero no excelente y eso me tenía algo afligida. Quería que fuera perfecta.

El número que venía ahora era el de Alinn. Cuando dijeron su nombre, se volteó a verme con burla. Había algo oculto ahí, pero no supe que.

Con Sera vimos que Alinn se paraba frente al micrófono con una sonrisa excesivamente dulce. Un piano comenzó a sonar y supe de inmediato que canción era.

—Es nuestra canción —miré con pánico a Sera. Me devolvió la mirada con el mismo pánico que sentía yo.

—Oh, no —dijo y vi como comenzaba a hiperventilar. Llamé a una asistente que había y le pedí agua.

Traté de tranquilizar a Sera, mientras ponía atención en la actuación de Alinn. Alinn no tenía mala voz, pero su técnica vocal daba para desear. Me sentí avergonzada por ella.

—Sera, escucha —le indiqué, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Nuestra canción es la misma, pero la nuestra será mejor, porque nos hemos dedicado en cuerpo y alma para esto —le aseguré. Sera me miró con una sonrisa, más tranquila.

Vimos con intranquila calma el resto de su actuación. Ambas nos sentíamos nerviosas. En la última nota, la voz de Alinn se quebró estrepitosamente. No supe si echarme a reír o taparme la cara de vergüenza ajena.

Alinn salió con una sonrisa triunfante al terminar su acto. Nos miró a las dos con la misma burla que antes. No le hicimos caso. Sabía que su número había sido sobreactuado y mal ejecutado y, de pronto, me sentí con más confianza que nunca.

Uno de los asistentes nos indicó que teníamos que salir. Ambas salimos con una sonrisa.

Nos presentaron y Sera se sentó en el piano y me puse al lado de ella con el micrófono en el pedestal. Miré a Sera y con un asentimiento le indiqué que comenzara.

La cara de los asistentes fue de confusión. Sabían que cantaríamos la misma canción que Alinn, pero tenía la confianza en mi talento y en el de mi compañera.

Comencé a cantar como lo habíamos ensayado. Mi francés era básico, pero era la canción que más cantaba y podía pronunciarla con cierta naturalidad. En un principio empecé suave y cadenciosa para intercalarla con momentos más fuertes, haciendo una contraparte con lo suave del piano.

Cerré mis ojos y disfruté lo que hacía. Por un momento sentí que estaba en mi hogar, junto con mis padres y BeeBee cantándoles esta canción, sentí el calor y el amor de mis padres incluso a kilómetros de distancia. Sabía que estarían orgullosos viéndome por la televisión.

Al terminar, sostuve la nota por un poco más de tiempo. La voz no me tembló, salió limpia y clara, como un día soleado después de la lluvia.

Sentí el aplauso atronador de los asistentes. Sera me miraba eufórica y yo la miré con una sonrisa enorme. Le tomé la mano y ambas hicimos una reverencia. Vi a las otras seleccionadas y todas aplaudían con entusiasmo. La reina y el rey aplaudían con una sonrisa amable en sus rostros.

Busqué el rostro de Ben junto al de sus padres, pero no lo vi. Una punzada de decepción me atravesó.

Con Sera nos fuimos tras el telón y nos encontramos con Alinn de frente. Su mirada era de pocos amigos.

—Me han copiado —dijo entre dientes—. Han tomado _mi_ canción.

Sera la miró firme. —Acá nadie ha copiado nada. Y no había una regla que prohibiera que se repitieran números.

Me sorprendí de lo firme y segura que sonó Sera.

—Lo lamentarán —murmuró y se fue echa una furia. Sera y yo nos miramos con estupor.

—¿Y qué se cree esta? —Sera estaba furiosa—. Le diré al príncipe —dijo y la atajé antes que fuera a decir algo.

—No, no sería prudente —comenté—. No tendríamos pruebas y podrían echarnos a ambas por difamarla —vi a Sera tranquilizarse. Asintió—. Ven, que tenemos que ir a sentarnos.

Nos sentamos juntas en las gradas y terminamos de ver el espectáculo. Luego de terminar el programa, Maz se nos acercó y nos felicitó a todas. Luego Leia y Han se acercaron a nosotras y nos dieron las felicitaciones correspondientes. Nos indicaron que la cena ya estaba servida en el gran comedor, así que nos retiramos hacia el salón.

Al llegar esperaba ver a Ben, pero no lo vi. Por alguna razón, me sentía decepcionada.

Luego de cenar, mis doncellas me recibieron con un aplauso y me felicitaron por mis actuaciones. Se apresuraron en desvestirme y prepararme para la cama. Escuché a Kaydel tararear la canción que había cantado y sonreí.

Esa noche, volví a soñar con los ojos café y la constelación de estrellas.

* * *

Los fines de semana no había mucho que hacer y las salidas al jardín estaban prohibidas, porque todavía no se había secado del todo y había mucho lodo por todas partes.

Ese día me desperté tarde. Me había perdido el desayuno, pero mis doncellas me dijeron que no habían querido despertarme y habían inventado que había recibido mi periodo. Les agradecí por las horas de sueño que me habían regalado y me fijé que habían dejado una bandeja con el desayuno. Comí tranquila y luego me preparé para bajar a la biblioteca. Había seguido leyendo otros libros y quería investigar más.

La reina nos había dado la posibilidad de usar ropa informal los fines de semana, cosa que agradecía. Así que ese día mis doncellas me vistieron con unos vaqueros ajustados desgastados, una blusa blanca con detalles dorados y un sweater de lana blanca. Había pedido zapatos bajos, porque mis pies dolían con los tacones. Les pedí que no me maquillaran, cosa que aceptaron a regañadientes, y me peinaron con tres rodetes en el cabello. Me encantaba.

Bajé a la biblioteca a eso del mediodía. Por los pasillos del palacio no transitaba nadie, aparte de alguno que otro guardia o alguna doncella.

Las dos puertas de robles me recibieron. No había nadie y fui a buscar algunos otros libros que el señor Arthur me había recomendado.

Tomé dos de ellos, que eran de gran volumen. Y busqué la mesa más cercana al ventanal donde daba el sol.

Comencé a hojear uno de los libros, pero mis pensamientos se desviaban hacia Ben y nuestro último encuentro. Cada vez que recordaba lo cerca que había estado de besarme, aparecía esa sensación de hormigueo en mi estómago que se esparcía por mi cuerpo.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos un momento, tratando de concentrarme en lo que tenía al frente.

Sentí como alguien abría las puertas y la cerraba rápidamente. Abrí los ojos de pronto y me volteé hacia la dirección del sonido. Sorpresa fue la mía al ver a Ben en la entrada de la biblioteca. Rápidamente, me paré de la silla para saludarlo.

Luego, vi como sucedían muchas cosas en cámara rápida.

Vi como Ben caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia mí.

Sentí como abría mi boca para saludarlo, pero antes de emitir sonido alguno, sentí las grandes manos de Ben acunar mi rosto.

Luego, vi los ojos de Ben mirarme con una determinación que no había visto nunca.

Y luego, sentí como sus labios chocaban con los míos.

Me paralicé.

Ben Skywalker Solo me estaba besando. El futuro rey de Alderaan me estaba besando.

Automáticamente cerré mis ojos y lo besé de vuelta.

No duró más que un suave bostezo, pero me dejó mareada, con ganas de que me siguiera besando hasta que me desmayara.

Ben se separó de mí, soltando sus manos de mi rostro.

Lo miré sorprendida. Mi mente era un torbellino de cosas, pero no pude hilar mis pensamientos ni decir nada. Seguía absorta.

—Esto ha sido un error —dijo abruptamente, negando con su cabeza—. Lo siento, Rey —dijo y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, dejándome con más preguntas y dudas que antes.


	9. Chapter IX.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por la demora. Pero mi salud mental no ha estado del todo bien. Espero que este capítulo les guste, está hecho con todo el cariño del mundo.
> 
> Hace unas semanas, que comisioné a PityMauArt para esta escena en el capítulo cuatro :). Espero que les guste esta ilustración tanto como a mi :).
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189493846@N04/50161265417/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 
> 
> Disculpen por la demora, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido :).

**Capítulo IX.**

* * *

_Share my life, take me for what i am_

_‘Cause I’ll never change all my colors for you._

* * *

El resto del día fue borroso. Hasta que recobré el sentido y me vi cenando en el gran comedor. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí y en qué momento había pasado tanto tiempo? No lo sabía.

Miré el salón buscando a Ben. Estaba junto a sus padres cenando y charlando en voz baja con ellos. Lo busqué con mi mirada pero no me miró. La punzada de dolor volvió a atravesarme.

Al terminar la cena, Ben habló.

—A las seleccionadas que les mandé una nota hoy, por favor, quédense un momento —indicó. Me levanté junto con Kirana y Claire. Vi que Linide y Paige se quedaban en el salón junto con otras ocho chicas.

Al salir, Amilyn Holdo nos indicó que teníamos que ir directo a nuestras habitaciones. Todo me pareció algo sospechoso, pero acaté diligentemente y no hice preguntas.

Al llegar, mis doncellas me prepararon para dormir y me dejaron una tetera con aguas herbales para dormir. Me tomé dos de esas para poder dormir tranquila.

Al poner mi cabeza en la almohada, sentí como el pecho se me partía en dos y, sollozando, me dormí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la sala de mujeres, me di cuenta que faltaba Linide, Paige y las otras chicas. Habían sido eliminadas.

Una parte de mí se sintió triste por Paige, pero otra parte de mí se relajaba porque sabía que tendría un tiempo más en el palacio hasta la próxima eliminación.

Trece seleccionadas seguíamos en competencia.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron.

Tres semanas en las que no vi a Ben, aparte de las veces que aparecía a comer junto con su familia.

Cada vez que lo veía, volvía a sentir esa punzada de decepción en mí. Quería hablarle, preguntarle porque el besarme había sido un error, pero no lo hice. No podía y las reglas eran claras en la Selección.

Uno de esos días, en la sala de Mujeres, Alinn comentó, en voz muy alta, que había besado a Ben en una de sus citas.

—Ese hombre sabe hacerte suspirar —había dicho y sentí como mis manos se tensaban de rabia. Rose lo había notado y me apretó suavemente el brazo para tranquilizarme.

Claire, Kirana, Elis y Rose habían tenido más de una cita con Ben durante ese tiempo. Sera también había tenido citas con Ben y todas me contaban con entusiasmo sus salidas con él. Yo las escuchaba con una sonrisa.

Sabía que Ben las había besado a todas, menos a Claire, porque no se sentía preparada para eso. Y Ben lo había respetado.

—Nunca he besado a nadie —nos confesó un día, mientras jugábamos una partida de cartas en la sala de mujeres—. Y la verdad, me gustaría besar solo a un hombre toda mi vida.

Todas murmuramos una aprobación, pero yo no compartía lo mismo que Claire.

Durante ese tiempo, nos invitaron a participar en una emisión del programa de Maz. Nos dieron a conocer encuestas que se habían realizado en algunas revistas y vi mi nombre con el segundo porcentajes más alto. La primera era Rose.

Rose agradeció al pueblo de Alderaan por su amor y cada vez que se expresaba en cámara, era como escuchar a una monarca.

Al ver mi porcentaje de aprobación me sentí abrumada. No sabía cómo sentirme frente a tanta aprobación del país, sabiendo que quizá estaba por despedirme de la Selección.

* * *

Amilyn Holdo nos comunicó que el cumpleaños del príncipe se realizaría en una semana.

—Cómo saben, su alteza cumplirá veintiocho años y el palacio usualmente prepara una fiesta privada sin cámaras. Pero esta ocasión calza con el desarrollo de la Selección, y la fiesta será privada, pero se transmitirá parte de ella para la nación.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

—Será una fiesta en el salón de bailes, así que espero máxima formalidad, señoritas.

Todas asentimos en aprobación.

—Y por si tienen dudas, la corona ha aprobado que algunos guardias asistan, así que aparte de bailar con el príncipe, podrán hacerlo con personal de la guardia.

Risitas se escucharon de parte de todas.

—¿Lady Sera y Lady Rey? —nos llamó Amilyn. Me levanté a la par de Sera y nos acercamos hasta donde ella se encontraba—. Sus majestades me han pedido si pueden volver a repetir su maravillosa actuación para el cumpleaños del príncipe. Y si pueden tocar dos canciones más.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondimos ambas y reímos.

—Cuente con nosotras. Prepararemos otras canciones junto con Lady Rey y le haremos saber con anticipación.

Amilyn murmuró una aprobación. —Me parece fantástico.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Ben llegó. Y el palacio era un bullicio de doncellas y asistentes de un lado a otro preparando todo.

Durante la mañana solo vi a Jessika. Le consulté dónde estaba Kaydel y si estaba enferma.

—Está terminando los detalles de su vestido con la modista, señorita —contestó con una sonrisa—. Queremos que se vea deslumbrante hoy.

Asentí agradecida. Amilyn les había indicado a las doncellas que tenían que confeccionar un vestido de gala, y era básicamente todo lo que sabía. Ellas tampoco querían contarme nada.

Durante parte de la mañana me dediqué a practicar las canciones acapella. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo que cada una elegiría una canción de su repertorio. Sera había elegido una canción alegre y festiva, que representaba el espíritu de la celebración. Yo me había decidido por una balada romántica, con una letra un tanto triste.

Sera me había mirado con el ceño fruncido cuando le comenté mi elección.

—¿Todo bien, Rey? —me había preguntado. Quería contarle, era mi amiga, pero también entendía que era mi competencia.

Inventé una excusa. —Es una de las canciones que más me pedían tocar en fiestas —dije sin más. Sera me miró sin convencerse aún.

—¿Fiestas de qué? ¿Funerales? —dijo medio en broma y solo atiné a reír.

—Siento que con esta canción te lucirías en el piano —atiné a decir. Y así Sera se confió de mi elección.

La verdad es que era una llamada de atención a Ben. Quería llamar su atención con la canción y, si bien, la letra era un tanto arriesgada, me sentí confiada.

No me había buscado. No habíamos hablado. No habíamos tenido citas. Y las veces que lo veía en el gran comedor, me ignoraba como si no existiera.

Y las dudas y las preguntas se acumulaban en mi mente.

Los últimos dos días me había dormido llorando. No podía creer que lloraba por un hombre que se notaba que ya no tenía interés en mí. Pero la pena me inundaba de noche y en la solitaria penumbra, dejaba mis emociones salir a flote.

Lloraba porque extrañaba a mi madre. Lloraba porque extrañaba a mi padre. A BeeBee. En que quizá si no hubiera sido elegida podría seguir con mi vida en Jakku junto a mis padres. Pero estaba rodeada de lujos y sedas y no mi pieza en Jakku.

Sentí que el pecho se me volvía apretar. Jessika al parecer vio lo afligida que estaba a través del espejo y sin decir nada, me pasó un vaso con agua. Le agradecí con la mirada.

Mis doncellas sabían que había algo extraño en mí, pero me sentía demasiado incómoda en contarles lo que me pasaba. Ninguna de las demás chicas sabía. Y todo eso me carcomía.

Jessika comenzó a prepararme cabello para hacerme el peinado. Como no sabía nada del vestido, dejé todo en sus manos.

Cerré mis ojos y traté de tranquilizarme.

* * *

Quedaba una hora para la fiesta y finalmente pude verme al espejo.

Lo primero que vi fue mi cabello. Estaba con definidas ondas que caían suavemente por mis hombros. Habían puesto un pasador en uno de los costados de mi cabello que me daban un aspecto suave. Luego miré mi maquillaje. Habían aplicado más productos de lo normal, pero mi piel se veía suave y sin imperfecciones. Habían aplicado sombras en tonos neutros en mis ojos, pero que brillaban. Me habían puesto un labial rojo que hacía todo resaltar.

Mi vestido me dejó sin habla. Era un vestido sin mangas color azul pastel que se ceñía a mi cuerpo en todas mis inexistentes curvas. Tenía un profundo escote en V, pero que se disimulaba con el intricado bordado de pedrería que ocupaba todo el vestido. La tela era algo transparente, y daba la ilusión de estar desnuda abajo, pero tenía un forro del mismo tono de mi piel que daba esa clase de ilusión. De la cintura, salía una especie de cola no muy larga que le daba formalidad al vestido.

Miré a mis doncellas. —Estoy sin palabras. Se han superado —les dije con una sonrisa.

Ambas sonrieron. —Faltan sus accesorios. Nos indicaron que tenía que usar estos —dijo Kaydel abriendo una caja de terciopelo negro. Adentro había una pulsera de color plata con piedras del mismo tono que mi vestido y un par de aros que hacían juego con la pulsera.

Con renovado entusiasmo me puse las joyas. Kaydel me puso perfume y retocaron mi cabello y maquillaje, que ya estaba perfecto.

Se despidieron de mí con buenos deseos. Les sonreí, a sabiendas que quizá me quedaban algunas horas en el palacio.

* * *

El salón de bailes estaba decorado con los colores de la monarquía. Había mesas llenas de bocadillos y copas con burbujeante champaña. Las demás seleccionadas ya estaban en el salón cuando llegué yo. Me fijé que habían guardias ataviados con sus trajes de gala. La reina y el rey estaban sentados en una esquina del salón. Había un DJ poniendo música suave mientras esperaban la llegada de Ben.

Kirana fue la primera en verme.

—¡Rey, te ves espectacular! —sonrió y me tomó del brazo, llevándome hasta donde Rose y Elis conversaban.

—Mis doncellas se han superado —dije y fue sincero. Kaydel y Jessika se habían superado de verdad—. Tú también te ves guapísima.

Kirana usaba un vestido rosa metálico largo y con escote en corazón. Su pelo caía en definidas ondas y su maquillaje le resaltaba todas sus hermosas facciones.

—Todas se ven hermosas hoy. Alinn tuvo la osadía de usar un vestido con los colores de la corona —susurró y apuntó hacia el otro lado del salón. Alinn usaba un vestido blanco, casi de novia, que tenía detalles en los colores de la corona. Me sentí morir—. Siento que quiere dar un mensaje, pero no lo sé, quizá ya el alcohol me hizo efecto —dijo y rio suavemente. Le sonreí.

Fuimos con las demás chicas y comenzamos a conversar de algunas cosas. Íbamos por el tercer mes en competencia y sabíamos que las cosas se pondrían difíciles pronto. Pero también, nos quedábamos ya casi sin cosas que contarnos, ya que nos veíamos todos los días y compartíamos a casi todas horas.

En algún momento, pararon la música y pusieron una conocida melodía, y el señor Threepio anunció a Ben.

—¡Su Alteza Real, Benjamin Skywalker Solo, príncipe de Alderaan!

Vi a Ben cruzar las puertas del salón y el aire abandonó mis pulmones.

Se veía como un verdadero monarca.

Su traje negro con las bandas con los colores patrios y las medallas que colgaban en el traje le daban un aire más distinguido que los usuales trajes que usaba. Su pelo estaba peinado de tal manera que lo hacían ver como todo un rey.

Era un sueño.

Kirana murmuró un “ _papacito_ ” y yo sentí como el corazón me latía más rápido. Suspiré al verlo caminar al centro del salón mientras todos aplaudíamos.

Leia y Han se situaron en el medio de la pista y comenzaron a bailar el vals tradicional de Alderaan. Vi como Ben se acercaba a mí. _Lo va a pedir_ , pensé.

—Kirana, ¿Me acompañarías? —dijo, ofreciéndole su mano. Vi como Kirana asentía y tomaba la mano para bailar con él. Sentí como la pena me inundaba. Rose se situó al lado mío y tomó mi brazo, apretándolo suavemente.

Vi como Kirana y Ben bailaban alegremente por el salón. Ben sonreía, realmente sonreía y a Kirana le bailaba la sonrisa no solo en sus labios, sino que en toda su cara. Quise desaparecer.

* * *

El señor Threepio nos presentó a mí y a Sera para nuestra pequeña presentación.

Habíamos cantando la canción que había elegido Sera y ahora venía mi elección. Me sentí nerviosa de pronto. Me obligué a relajarme.

Sera comenzó en el piano y yo comencé a cantar.

— _I will leave my heart at the door…_

Mientras cantaba, mire a Ben fijamente. Podía ver como su rostro pasaba de la tranquilidad a la inquietud. La mayoría parecía disfrutar la canción, pero este era mi regalo personal para él.

Me costaba aceptarlo, pero Benjamin Skywalker Solo me gustaba más de lo que podía admitir. Y el hecho que él no estuviera interesado me dolía en lo más profundo de mi pecho. Sabía que era parte de la Selección el hecho que varias nos iríamos a casa con un corazón roto, pero, una profunda y oculta parte de mí, no quería ser parte de ello.

Terminamos la canción y todos aplaudieron entusiasmados. Miré a Sera y le indiqué que continuáramos con la siguiente y así poder escabullirme de la fiesta e ir a llorar a algún lugar oculto del palacio.

Mientras cantaba _La Vie en Rose_ sentí como me picaban los ojos por las lágrimas. Ya quería irme. No soportaba seguir siendo parte de la Selección y ver como Ben se enamoraba de otras y a mí me dejaba olvidada.

Al terminar, la Reina se nos acercó y nos abrazó a ambas. Nos felicitó, diciéndonos lo maravilloso que había sido. Le sonreí con todo el poco ánimo que me quedaba.

Sentí que el Dj volvía a poner música, un poco más fuerte para animar el ambiente, y me escabullí por entre la gente para irme a un lugar más tranquilo.

Caminé sin rumbo por el palacio, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en el tercer piso. No me importaba si me encontraban ahí, de igual manera me iría en la siguiente eliminación.

Busqué un banquillo y me senté. Y esperé que las lágrimas llegaran a mí, pero no lo hicieron. Sentía la tristeza en todo mi cuerpo, en especial en mi pecho, pero las lágrimas no llegaban.

Cerré los ojos y traté de vaciar mi mente. Sentía la música del salón de bailes, amortiguada por las paredes y ventanas del palacio; sentía el aire del pasillo y la extraña tranquilidad del mismo. Abrí mis ojos y me fijé que no había guardias merodeando por el lugar.

Volví a cerrarlos y me tomé la cabeza con mis manos. Si Ben no me eliminaba, yo misma le diría que me dejara ir. No lo soportaría.

—No puedo —murmuré y sentí dos lágrimas descender por mis mejillas.

—¿Rey?

Abrí mis ojos y vi a Ben en el pasillo. Me sentí nerviosa de pronto. Me limpié las mejillas con rapidez.

—Alteza —dije, parándome y haciendo una reverencia—. No debería estar aquí, lo siento. Caminé y no me di cuenta que estaba en este piso. Si me disculpa, me retiraré. Que tenga buena noche, Alteza —estaba dando media vuelta para irme, cuando Ben me tomó del brazo. Lo miré con sorpresa.

—Rey, por favor, no —lo miré, sin saber que decir. Sus ojos eran suplicantes—. Por favor, quédate, te debo una explicación.

Ben me soltó de su agarre y lo miré fijamente.

—Te escucho.

—Rey, me gustas —su declaración me dejó perpleja—. Me gustas más de lo que podría admitir. Si me he portado así, es porque les di una oportunidad a las otras chicas, principalmente porque la Selección lo exige así. Pero aunque las demás me atraen, tú eres la única a la que mis pensamientos vuelven una y otra vez —Ben se acercó y me tomó la mano—. Son tus labios los que evoco cada noche —susurró. Su mirada me dejó sin aliento; era determinación pura. Y algo más que no supe descifrar—, tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tú, Rey. Solo tú.

No supe si iba a decir algo más. En un movimiento rápido, tomé su rostro en mis manos y lo besé como si la vida me dependiera de ello. Sentí como sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y me acercaban más a él.

Tenía que admitirlo, Ben era bueno besando. Tampoco era como si tuviera una vasta experiencia en ese ámbito, pero sentía como sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, suaves, casi terciopelo. Sentía como mis piernas se debilitaban con cada movimiento y lo rápido que latía mi corazón.

Me separé de él, buscando aire. —¿Esto no ha sido un error, entonces? —murmuré en sus labios, recordando las últimas palabras que me había dicho en la biblioteca.

—El error fue mío, Rey. Que al besarte me di cuenta que no había vuelta atrás.

Lo miré, tratando de traspasarle todo lo que sentía.

—Es suficiente para mí —respondí, acariciando su mejilla.

Ben volvió a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad. Una de mis manos se quedó en su cuello, mientras que la otra bajó hasta su pecho. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura por encima del vestido, pero sentía como si toda esa zona ardiera bajo su toque.

Quería más, _necesitaba más_.

Fue Ben el que se separó esta vez, tratando de poner distancia entre ambos. Yo solo quería besarlo hasta el cansancio.

—Rey, yo… no podemos —y entendí que sentía lo mismo que yo. Asentí—. Tenemos que volver.

Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me sentía en las nubes.

Bajamos rápidamente las escaleras que daban hasta el salón de bailes. Antes de entrar y sin que nadie nos viera, me besó nuevamente. Sentí esa misma sensación en el estómago que se repartía por todas partes de mi cuerpo.

—Entraré yo primero, luego tú. Di que te sentiste mareada o algo —susurró rápidamente y me soltó la mano para ir hasta el salón.

Traté de alisar mi vestido y arreglar un poco mi aspecto. Me vi en el reflejo de una vasija y mi maquillaje estaba intacto. Respiré más tranquila.

Al entrar nuevamente al salón, todos bailaban. Vi a Rose bailar con Hux, el asistente de Ben, a Elis con un guardia y a Claire con el soldado Johnson. Me acerqué a la mesa de refrigerios y tomé una copa. Sera se acercó preguntándome qué me había pasado.

—Solo me he mareado un poco. Necesitaba aire fresco, pero ya se me ha pasado —indiqué y pareció más tranquila.

—¿Mucha champaña, eh? —dijo con una sonrisa y me llevó hasta donde todos bailaban.

Bailé con todas las Seleccionadas, algunos soldados e incluso con el mismo rey. Han era comiquísimo para bailar, nada parecido a lo que una se podía imaginar.

Me fijé que Ben bailó con todas las Seleccionadas. Mientras recuperaba el aliento y bebía algo, se acercó y pidió bailar conmigo.

—¿Lady Rey? —dijo, ofreciéndome su mano para bailar. La tomé, mientras una sonrisa abarcaba mi rostro.

Ben me llevó hasta el centro. Me fijé que éramos los únicos en la pista. El DJ puso una canción más lenta.

De pronto, lo entendí.

—Estaba esperando esta canción para que bailáramos juntos —susurró, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Puse las mías en sus hombros.

Conocía la canción. Era una de las canciones que cantaba Jyn y que a veces bailaban junto con Cassian cuando sonaba en la radio. Era una antigua canción de amor.

Siempre me había gustado, pero nunca le había tomado el peso a la letra, hasta que sentí como Ben la cantaba lo suficientemente bajo para que yo la escuchara.

— _You’ve been on my mind, I grow fonder every_ _day_ —comenzó a cantar y sentí mi piel erizada. Ben tenía una voz suave que hacía derretir la poca cordura que me quedaba. Solo quería besarlo ahí mismo, pero tenía que mantener las apariencias.

Mientras bailábamos me sentí más cercana a él que nunca. Podía entender todas esas semanas de frialdad, de no buscarme. En ese preciso instante estaba diciendo que quería estar conmigo.

— _So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only_ —cantó nuevamente, más cerca de mi oreja. Sentí como mis piernas se debilitaban, pero Ben me acercó más a él.

Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la música y la voz de Ben que me cantaba suavemente. No había competencia, no habían seleccionadas, no había nadie más que nosotros dos bailando.

 _¿Así se sentirá una vida con él?,_ pensé.

La música paró y escuché el aplauso de los asistentes. Sentí que despertaba de pronto. Miré a Ben y vi su sonrisa amplia y radiante. Le sonreí de vuelta. Me fijé que Han y Leia también estaban bailando, Amilyn junto con Threepio y algunas de las seleccionadas con los guardias.

Una fanfarria sonó y desde uno de los costados trajeron un enorme pastel. Ben tomó mi mano y me mantuvo a su lado.

Lo miré con pánico. —¿No deberías compartir con las demás?

—Quiero estar contigo —fue toda su respuesta.

Vi como las demás seleccionadas se acercaban a nosotros para estar cuando Ben soplara las velas del pastel. Vi que Rose me miraba con una mirada cómplice y Kirana sonreía algo pícara. Les sonreí de vuelta.

La Reina habló.

—Ben, hijo mío, hace veintiocho años que llegaste a nuestras vidas —miró a Han y ambos se veían emocionados—. Sabemos que no ha sido un camino fácil, pero tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos del hombre que eres hoy. El pueblo de Alderaan tendrá un magnifico Rey, estamos seguros de ello.

Todos aplaudieron y sentí como Ben soltaba mi mano. Leia abrazó su hijo. Han también lo hizo y vi lo conmovido que se veían los tres.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hijo —dijo Han y palmeó el hombro de Ben.

Alguien comenzó a cantar el “ _feliz cumpleaños_ ” y todos lo seguimos. Sentí el brazo de Ben rodearme la cintura y sentí las mejillas arder. Era un gesto íntimo para una multitud tan grande.

Cantamos todos juntos y alguien gritó _“¡los deseos!”_ y varios rieron. Vi a Ben cerrar los ojos unos segundos y luego apagó las velas del pastel. Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo y me fijé que Ben volvía a sonreírme con aquella sonrisa.

Lo miré, devolviéndole aquella sonrisa. Sentía mi pecho hinchado de felicidad.

El DJ volvió a poner música animada y vi como Kirana y Claire lo tomaban del brazo y comenzaban a bailar los tres. Ben me miró con la disculpa en el rostro, mientras que yo solo podía reír.

Vi a Elis al lado mío.

—Ha sido una velada maravillosa —comentó, sorbiendo de su copa.

—Lo es.

—¿Bailemos? —dijo, tomándome del brazo hasta donde los demás se movían al son de la música.

Mientras bailaba con Elis y me enseñaba una extraña coreografía relacionada con la canción, busqué con la mirada a Rose, pero no la vi. Me extrañé, pero luego pensé que quizá estaba en los jardines tomando un poco de aire fresco.

—Hux la acompañó —comentó mientras bailábamos—. Salieron juntos al jardín.

Asentí, tratando de descifrar el tono que había empleado Elis. No me había gustado para nada, pero me quedé más tranquila, sabiendo que Hux la acompañaba.

En algún momento de la noche, anunciaron que lanzarían fuegos artificiales en honor a Ben. Elis me tomó del brazo y salimos hasta el jardín. Ben ya se encontraba ahí, junto con sus padres. Vi a Alinn conversar demasiado cerca con un guardia del palacio.

Pasaron unos camareros repartiendo copas con champaña. Todos tomamos una.

Ben habló: —Quiero agradecer a mis padres, y a las seleccionadas presentes por hacer este cumpleaños uno especial —dijo y me miró. Le sonreí—. ¡Un brindis! Por esta maravillosa velada… ¡y por mi futura esposa!

Todos chocaron sus copas con entusiasmo y varias suspiraron. Luego que retiraron las copas, Ben me miró, guiñándome un ojo. Sentí hinchado el corazón.

Sabía que hablaba de mí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La cancion que canta Ben es One and Only de Adele y Rey canta All I Ask de Adele.  
> El vestido que usa Rey es el siguiente:
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189493846@N04/50161316312/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 


	10. Chapter X.

**Capítulo X.**

* * *

_‘Cause I am me, the universe and you._

* * *

Al día siguiente, me desperté a eso de medio día. La fiesta había seguido hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando mis pies no dieron más de bailar, decidí que era hora de retirarme. También me sentía mareada por beber champaña y no quería dar alguna clase de espectáculo.

Al llegar, mis doncellas me esperaban en la habitación. Sin decir nada y con una sorprendente agilidad me sacaron el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje y me prepararon para dormir. Les di las buenas noches y dormí profundamente y sin sueños.

Cuando desperté, supe de inmediato que me había perdido el desayuno. Pero me fijé que habían dejado una bandeja con un desayuno ligero y agradecí internamente a mis doncellas. Mi cabeza palpitaba un poco y un ligero mareo me envolvía.

 _No volveré a excederme en la champaña nunca más_ , me prometí.

Mientras picaba algo de fruta, Kaydel entró. Saludó y me preguntó que cómo me sentía.

—Mi cabeza aún da vueltas —comenté. Metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y sacó un frasquito naranjo.

—Tome dos de esas ahora y después tome otras dos cuando vaya a dormir —me lo pasó—. La mayoría de las seleccionadas está igual o peor que usted —dijo con un amago de sonrisa—. La reina ha dispuesto que pueden quedarse en las habitaciones y que subirán las comidas, para que descanse, señorita.

Asentí. Pensé en Leia y Han y que quizá ambos estaban con una cruda monumental y la idea me causó gracia.

Tragué dos pastillas con un sorbo de jugo y sentí que no podría comer nada más. Le indiqué a Kaydel que si las necesitaba, las llamaría, pero que hoy solo deseaba descansar. Asintió y tomó la bandeja, despidiéndose.

Acomodé mi cabeza en la almohada y volví a sumergirme en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Cuando desperté nuevamente, era casi medianoche. Y me sentía mucho mejor.

El problema es que ya no tenía sueño y teníamos prohibido salir de las habitaciones después de las diez.

Suspiré. Tenía energía como para correr por los jardines, pero no podía hacer nada. Y el estómago me rugía.

Al levantarme, vi que habían dejado nuevamente la bandeja en el escritorio. Había un plato con verduras cocidas, una hogaza de pan de aceitunas, un poco de queso y una jarra de agua con hierbabuena. Supuse que mis doncellas habían dejado eso porque estaba durmiendo y que daba igual si lo comía frío o no.

Me devoré todo. Sentí que era lo más delicioso que había comido.

Fui al baño y me miré al espejo. Tenía las mejillas más rellenas que cuando había llegado de Jakku. Me levanté el pijama y vi mi barriga; ya no tenía la misma firmeza de antes, sino que estaba flácida y más abultada. Me saqué la ropa y me miré al espejo, completamente desnuda. Había subido de peso.

Mis pechos estaban más abultados, mis muslos más rellenos y claramente se me notaba un poco la barriga.

Suspiré. _Tendré que hacer algo de ejercicio_ , pensé, mientras abría las llaves del agua y me preparaba un baño.

Se sentía raro hacer algo por mí misma después de tanto tiempo. Me había acostumbrado a que Jessika y Kaydel me prepararan todos los días, y me sentía extraña haciéndolo sin ellas.

 _Te acostumbraste a una vida que no es tuya_ , pensé e hice un mohín, desechando ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Tomé de una de las peceras que había en una repisa, una bomba de sales de tina y la puse. El olor a lavanda inundó la habitación y me sentí más tranquila de pronto.

Ya dentro de la bañera, sentí como mis músculos se relajaban y aminoraba el dolor de mis pies. Me bañé, me cambié el pijama y me preparé para dormir.

Esa noche soñé con Ben.

* * *

En el sueño, los dos estábamos en la cima de una colina que daba a un océano tan azul y tan grande que pensé que estaba en otro planeta. Ambos estábamos tomados de la mano y usábamos unas túnicas de color blanco.

Me sentía en completa paz.

* * *

Dos días después, Ben fue a buscarme para una cita. Mis doncellas me vistieron con un bello vestido azul bebé con estampado de flores que me llegaba unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, un cardigan de lana blanco y unas sandalias bajas a tono con todo. Era un día bastante caluroso y fresco.

Al verme, Ben me sonrió asombrado.

—Te ves hermosa, querida.

Él estaba vestido con jeans y una polo celeste. Acostumbrada a verlo en trajes, me sorprendí el verlo con algo más normal y no formal.

—Te he dicho que no me digas querida —le dije, tomando su brazo y comenzando a caminar—. Pero tú también te ves muy guapo —comenté. Vi de reojo como sonreía con esa sonrisa tan Solo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

Lo miré confundida. —Pensé que tendrías una cita preparada —comenté confusa. Ben me miró algo abatido.

—No. Quería estar contigo hoy, pero no tengo nada preparado para ambos.

Miré por uno de los ventanales, hacia el jardín. Ben entendió.

—Okay, los jardines serán —dijo tomando mi mano y caminando hacia los jardines.

* * *

—¿Tu color favorito?

—Podría decir el amarillo, pero los azules me gustan mucho —respondí—. ¿El tuyo?

Habíamos comenzado una especie de “veinte preguntas” mientras caminábamos por los jardines de palacio. Sentía el sol en mi piel, cubriéndome de ese calor que tanto añoraba.

—Mmmh —lo pensó unos momentos—. Supongo que los colores del atardecer.

—¿Un lugar que quisieras conocer? —pregunté.

—Scarif. Mis padres han ido en viajes diplomáticos y es paradisiaco —respondió un tanto soñador.

—Yo sería feliz conociendo el océano —dije y era verdad.

Jakku era una ciudad desértica y Aldeera quedaba cerca de la costa, pero aun así eran varios kilómetros de viaje.

Ben me miró perplejo. —¿No conoces el océano?

—¿La verdad? No. He vivido toda mi vida en Jakku y solo conozco el desierto. Además mis padres no tenían dinero para llevarme de vacaciones a la costa.

Ben se detuvo y me miró sin poder entender lo que le decía.

—¿De verdad no has ido a la playa?

Me reí, su tono me causó gracia.

—Ya te dije que no —dije con una sonrisa. Ben se veía consternado, acaricié su mejilla, tratando de infundirle calma—. En serio, no pasa nada. Es algo que me gustaría conocer, pero no ahora.

Sentí su mano envolviendo la mía y volví a sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo que empezaba en mi estómago y se esparcía por mi cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos.

Al abrirlos, vi que algo tenía en mente.

—¿Confías en mí?

Lo miré perpleja.

—Ben, no entiendo…

—Rey, ¿Confías en mí? —volvió a preguntar. ¿Confiaba en Ben Skywalker Solo? Sí. Asentí—. Ven, vamos —dijo, tomando mi mano y emprendiendo rumbo vuelta al palacio.

—Ben, ¿qué ocurre? —inquirí, mientras Ben caminaba rápido y trataba de seguirle el paso.

—Tienes que prometerme que será un secreto entre ambos —dijo y asentí. Entramos al palacio, pero nos fuimos por otro camino, pasando por otros pasillos que ya conocía—. Daré el aviso a unas cuantas personas, pero debe ser secreto.

No dije nada y seguimos caminando y bajando, hasta que supe dónde nos dirigíamos.

—¿Vamos al garaje del Halcón Milenario? —Ben me sonrió.

—Iremos a una cita especial.

* * *

Escabullirnos del palacio fue más fácil de lo que creía. Ben tomó las llaves del vehículo y salimos del palacio por una salida oculta por arbustos.

Desde el vehículo, sacó un teléfono celular e hizo una llamada, indicando que estaríamos fuera del palacio. Del otro lado no alcanzaron a replicar cuando Ben cortó la llamada.

—Prefiero evitar el reproche —dijo y lo miré asustada.

—¡Ben, podríamos tener muchísimos problemas!

—Lidiaré con eso después —respondió escuetamente y guardó el teléfono.

Miré por la ventana y vi las calles de Aldera repletas de transeúntes y vida. Llevaba meses encerrada en el palacio y la vitalidad de la ciudad me sorprendió. Era todo un espectáculo.

Me fijé que Ben iba rápido por las calles, quizá para pasar desapercibido, aunque nadie nos tomaba atención.

—¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté, cuando ya nos estábamos alejando de Aldera y tomando el desvío a una autopista.

—Al mar.

Lo miré perpleja. —¿Hablas en serio? —asintió. Seguía sorprendida—. ¿Realmente hablas en serio?

—Rey, hablo completamente en serio. Iremos a Selonia por el día.

Selonia era un pequeño pueblo en la costa, a unos cuantos kilómetros de Aldera. La familia real tenía una propiedad ahí.

—Ben, no quiero-… tendremos muchos problemas en el palacio —dije y Ben me miró infundiéndome tranquilidad. Con su mano libre, tomó la mía.

—Confía en mí —fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

La casa real en la costa era hermosa. Era una casa moderna de dos pisos con una piscina y playa privada. Al llegar, los guardias nos recibieron, sin hacernos pregunta alguna. Supuse que Hux tendría algo que ver en la tranquilidad que el personal tenía.

Al bajar del Halcón, el aire húmedo y marino golpeó mi rostro y me maravillé con la sensación. Ben me sonrió y fue hasta donde estaba. Tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta la terraza del patio, donde se veía el mar.

Era hermoso. Un infinito de azul se extendía ante mí.

—Es… hermoso —dije con un hilo de voz. El paisaje era de ensueño, algo que solo vivía en mis sueños.

De reojo vi a Ben mirándome; una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro.

—Lo es —dijo y tiró de mi mano, indicándome que lo siguiera.

—¿Dónde me llevas?

—A la playa.

Bajamos por una escalera de la terraza y sentí el calor que desprendía la arena. El aire me revolvía el cabello, desordenándolo.

Vi a Ben sacarse los zapatos y las calcetas, lo imité.

—Ven —indicó y nos acercamos más a la orilla.

Caminamos hasta que mis pies tocaron la arena húmeda y fría y me asombré con la sensación. Luego, sentí el agua revolotear por mis pies.

Miré a Ben emocionada —¡Estoy en el mar! —exclamé y comencé a reír, eufórica.

Ben me miraba como si fuera algo de otro mundo, mientras caminaba por la orilla y chapoteaba con las olas.

Estaba radiante. Sentía que el pecho me explotaría de felicidad.

Lo vi observarme con aquella sonrisa y corrí a sus brazos, besándolo en el acto.

Los labios de Ben me recibieron gustosa. Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y mis manos rodearon su cuello, acariciando su cabello.

Podía haberme quedado besando a Ben eternamente, pero mis pulmones clamaban por aire. Me separé de él unos centímetros.

Le sonreí. —Gracias.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez más suave y podía sentir la sonrisa en él. De pronto, sentí como sus manos me levantaban un poco y comenzábamos a girar. Me separé de sus hermosos labios solo para comenzar a reír, me sentía en las nubes.

Ben comenzó a reír y sentí que era el sonido más mágico del mundo.

—Soy feliz estando contigo, Rey —dijo, y sentí mis pies tocar la arena de nuevo—. ¿Eres feliz, Rey?

Lo miré a los ojos. —Claro que lo soy —respondí con una sonrisa—. No podría pedir más.

Ben volvió a besarme y sentí como cada preocupación, como todo se desvanecía a mi lado y volvíamos a ser los dos, en esta burbuja que de a poco nos estábamos creando. Me sentía completa.

* * *

Pasamos tiempo en la playa hasta que un guardia nos fue a buscar y nos indicó que teníamos que regresar a almorzar.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso, vi una concha de caracol marino en la arena y la tomé. La limpié un poco y se la di a Ben.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido, mirando la concha en su mano.

—Solo porque sí —dije, encogiéndome de hombros, restándole importancia.

Me miró y me sonrió con cariño.

—La atesoraré siempre, querida —dijo y besó mi mejilla. Sentí como me ruborizaba.

Al llegar, tenían servido todo en la mesa de la terraza. Comimos en tranquila comodidad y sentí lo natural que era estar con Ben. _Podría acostumbrarme a esta vida_ , pensé y algo se removió en mí.

Luego de comer, Ben me llevó por un recorrido a la casa. Me mostró la que era su habitación y me fijé que tenía varias cámaras fotográficas.

—¿Te gustan —dijo, viendo como tomaba una y la observaba.

—Sí. O sea, no estoy segura de cómo usarlas pero, supongo que tú eres el experto —apunté.

La tomó de mis manos y la apuntó a mi rostro. El flash me cegó unos momentos y vi que de la parte superior, salía un rectángulo blanco.

—Son instantáneas —indicó, murmuré un “oh” de sorpresa. Sabía que esas cámaras existían, pero también sabía que eran carísimas—. Tomas la foto y salen de inmediato.

Me mostró la foto que había sacado de mí. Una yo con cara neutral me devolvía la mirada.

—Ben, luzco horrible en esa foto —le reproché, haciendo un mohín.

Me miró y rió. —Te ves hermosa, querida. Prometo guardarla bajo siete llaves —dijo, levantando una mano a modo de promesa.

—Okay, si tú lo dices —dije y en movimiento rápido le quité la cámara de sus manos y la enfoqué en su rostro, sacando una instantánea.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír. —Te ves estupendo, Ben —dije y le mostré la instantánea a él.

Ben me miró serio y luego se echó a reír.

—Promete guardarla bajo siete llaves.

—Promesa.

* * *

Nos tomamos más fotografías en la terraza y en la playa. Había unas hermosas que definitivamente le pediría que me las regalara y otras no tanto. Incluso le había pedido a uno de los sirvientes que nos tomara fotografías juntos.

—Se supone que cuando se define la Elite, debo tomarme fotografías oficiales con todas ustedes —dijo, mientras dábamos el último paseo por la playa—, así que estas fotografías deben quedar en secreto, por mientras.

 _Por mientras_. Sabía que esa frase guardaba un significado. Pero si lo pensaba mucho, me pondría nerviosa y era lo último que quería sentir hoy.

Seguimos caminando, tomados de la mano. Se sentía normal caminar así con él. En realidad, cada cosa que hacía con Ben —fuera nuevo o no— se sentía natural, como si siempre hubiera existido entre nosotros.

Lo miré. El sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse y el atardecer daba de lleno en sus facciones. Era guapísimo.

Ben se volteó a verme con una expresión curiosa. —¿Qué?

Le sonreí —Solo admiro lo apuesto que te ves al atardecer.

—¿Solo al atardecer? —inquirió, levantando una ceja.

—Supongo que esta hora te favorece más, pero siempre te ves guapo.

Ben rió y de pronto nos detuvimos.

—Rey… —comenzó—. Tu sabes que me gustas, pero también, y soy sincero contigo, siento atracción por las demás participantes.

Lo miré y sentí como mi estómago se retorcía en algo no muy agradable.

Muy a mi pesar, asentí. —Entiendo y sé que necesitas tiempo —dije y lo vi asentir.

—Cuando hablamos por primera vez, me dejaste en claro las intenciones y por qué estabas en la competencia —lo vi juguetear con los pies en la arena, inseguro—. Rey… ¿aún te sientes así?

Lo miré unos segundos. Si era sincera conmigo misma, sentía que seguía por esa misma razón; ayudar a mis padres. Pero también, no podía negar lo que sentía por Benjamin, que aún era reciente y confuso.

—No te negaré que en parte sigo acá por mis padres —dije y vi su rostro algo compungido—, pero también no niego que siento cosas por ti. Son nuevas y algo ambiguas, pero están.

Cada vez que Ben sonreía, sentía que una parte de mi florecía con aquella sonrisa. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Se acercó y me rodeó en un abrazo. Nunca nos habíamos abrazado y sentí que era algo íntimo entre ambos. Era mucho más baja que él —mi cabeza llegaba a la altura de su pecho— y sentí como apoyaba su mentón en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Su olor me envolvió completamente, respiré profundo, grabándome su aroma.

Nos quedamos así unos momentos, hasta que se separó lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

—Veremos la forma —y entendí el significado y el futuro que se abría.

—Veremos la forma —repliqué y sentí sus labios en los míos, besándome con ternura.

Estaba tan perdida en él, que no sentí el flash de la cámara que llevaba en sus manos. Al separarnos, me mostró la foto que había tomado. Éramos nosotros, besándonos y al fondo, el atardecer.

—Me encanta —dije, tomando la foto y observándola. Parecía foto de esos posters de película—. ¿Podría tener una copia? —asintió.

Ben iba a decir algo, pero uno de los guardias se acercó a nosotros y nos indicó que requerían a Ben en el palacio así que supuse que era la hora de irnos.

Había tenido una cita de ensueño y jamás podría olvidarla.

* * *

Llegamos al palacio cuando ya había anochecido. En el camino nos dedicamos a cantar algunas canciones de la radio y tuve el valor de tomar la mano libre de Ben, tal como lo había visto hacer a Jyn con Cassian en algunos viajes que hicimos. Ben me miró al principio con sorpresa, pero luego me sonrió con aquella sonrisa algo coqueta y sentí como si fuegos artificiales explotaran en mi estómago.

Ben me fue a dejar hasta mi habitación. Se despidió con un beso y me dijo que me buscaría mañana para que nos viéramos durante la tarde, ya que tenía compromisos previos.

Al entrar a la alcoba, mis doncellas me saludaron y me preguntaron si quería cenar en la habitación; les dije que sí. No tenía muchas ganas de conversar con las demás y además, aún sentía que no bajaba de la nube. Me sentía llena de alegría y amor que sentía que se me salía por los poros.

Jessika me indicó que iría a buscar una bandeja con la cena y Kaydel me dijo si me sentía lista para irme a la cama. Le dije que sí y comenzó con la rutina de prepararme el baño y desvestirme para irme a dormir.

Mientras estaba en el cuarto de baño, Jessika entró y dijo que había dejado la cena a los pies de la cama y luego ambas comenzaron a desmaquillarme y quitarme el peinado.

Cuando me empezaron a desvestir, me capté en el reflejo de uno de los espejos y de pronto, me sentí demasiado consiente de mi cuerpo. Me paralicé.

—Señorita, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó con cautela Kaydel. Moví mi cabeza, negando. No quería que ellas supieran la inseguridad que sentía.

Me bañaron y me pusieron un hermoso pijama color gris. Al entrar a la habitación, vi la bandeja. Rebosaba en comida.

—Jessika —comencé, tratando de buscar las palabras y que estas no sonaran del todo mal—, ¿podría comer algo… no sé, un poco más liviano? —las palabras se estrangularon en mi garganta.

—Señorita, ¿se siente mal? —preguntó Kaydel, genuinamente preocupada.

—No, solo es que… —me sentía insegura de contarles ¿me tomarían por una mujer frívola?. Decidí sincerarme—, he subido de peso —murmuré y sentí las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

Vi como mis doncellas compartían una mirada y luego me miraron comprensivas.

—Hablaremos con el dietista del palacio para que pueda tener un régimen especial —indicó Jessika, Kaydel asintió—. Si desea, le confeccionaremos una tenida para que pueda ejercitarse en el gimnasio. Le comentaremos a Lady Amilyn lo que nos indica, eso sí, es protocolo.

Asentí más confiada. —Les pido que se mantenga en secreto, por el momento.

Ambas asintieron y las dos se excusaron indicando que traerían otra bandeja para que comiera.

Nunca me había sentido insegura de mi propio cuerpo, pero de pronto, con doce mujeres más que competían por lo mismo, me sentía más alerta. La competencia se ponía más difícil.

* * *

Había terminado de cenar y mis doncellas se estaban despidiendo, cuando oímos una conmoción en el pasillo.

Corrí hacia la puerta y vi que al final del pasillo, Kirana, Alinn y otras participantes estaban peleando.

—¿¡Pero qué?! —exclamé, saliendo de la habitación y corriendo hasta donde se desarrollaba la pelea. Kirana tenía el pelo hecho un revoltijo y Alinn tenía una de las mangas del vestido desgarrado.

—¡No vuelvas hablar así de mí! —gritó una de las seleccionadas a Alinn.

—¡Solo digo la verdad! —vi como Alinn iba de lleno a golpearla, pero Kirana y yo la tomamos de los brazos, tratando de calmarla—. ¡El príncipe sabrá de esto! —gritó, tratando de safarse de mi agarre—, ¡tú, suéltame!

—No lo haré —dije con calma.

—¿PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?

De una de las esquinas, Leia y Ben aparecieron. Ben tenía cara de pocos amigos. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la expresión de Leia, que era entre furia y decepción absoluta.

Kirana y yo soltamos a Alinn de inmediato.

—Alguien, por el amor al Creador, ¿podría decirme… QUÉ SUCEDE AQUÍ?

Nunca había visto a la reina tan furiosa. Su intensidad me causó temor.

Uno de los guardias habló. —Las señoritas comenzaron una pelea cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, Majestad.

—¿Eso es cierto?

—Lo es, Majestad —respondió Kirana que se ganó una mirada de furia de Alinn—. Venía unos escalones más abajo que ellas.

—Las personas que estuvieron involucradas, por favor, síganme al Salón de Mujeres, las demás pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones —ordenó Leia.

Vi a Alinn y las demás seguir a la reina escaleras abajo. Ben me miró unos segundos y se acercó.

—¿Estuviste presente —dijo casi en un susurro.

—Estaba en mi habitación y escuché la pelea, solo traté de retener a Alinn, nada más, lo juro.

Ben estaba por decir algo, cuando Leia gritó “¡BENJAMIN!”. El tono que empleó me causó escalofríos. Vi el rostro de Ben surcado con aprensión.

—Mejor iré, no será nada muy agradable.

—Ve.

—¿Mañana?

Asentí. Dio media vuelta y lo observé bajar las escaleras.

Tenía seguro que mañana seríamos menos en el Salón de Mujeres.

* * *

Al llegar al gran comedor, mis sospechas fueron fundadas: habían solo once puestos. Muy a mi pesar, Alinn seguía desayunando con nosotras.

Quería preguntarle a Kirana por la pelea, pero sabía que sería de mal gusto.

A la hora de las clases con el señor Cee, Amilyn nos sorprendió con un anuncio.

—¡Seleccionadas, maravillosas noticias! —comenzó con una sonrisa—. La delegación de Coruscant vendrá de visita unos días al país para cerrar los últimos detalles de los acuerdos comerciales con Alderaan, así que será su oportunidad de poner en marcha sus clases con el Señor Threepio y Ditto.

Un murmullo se escuchó por el salón. Sabíamos, por los reportes en las noticias y las clases que el señor Arthur nos daba, que las relaciones con Coruscant no eran las más amables.

—El Rey Sheev Palpatine llegará junto con el Primer Ministro Evandor Snoke en tres días, así que esperamos máxima formalidad y decoro, señoritas.

_Palpatine._

Había algo en él, por las fotos o clips que se veían por televisión, que no me gustaba del todo y me hacía erizar la piel en una manera no agradable.

Pero estaba en la Selección y tendría que hacerle frente.

 _Soy Rey Andor, puedo hacerlo_ , pensé y me mentalicé para afrontar el nuevo desafío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosas nuevas y desafiantes se vienen para nuestra Rey :O.
> 
> Hace una semana, mi hermana que vive conmigo, salió positiva por Covid19. Así que en este preciso momento, estoy esperando mi resultado. Estoy en cuarentena absoluta y espero, poder escribir el siguiente pronto. Por ahora, estoy cuidándome y cuidando a mi hermana.
> 
> Adoro leer sus mensajes! Trato de responderlos todos <3 porque me encanta leer sus comentarios y lo que piensan de esta historia. ¡Toda crítica se agradece!  
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	11. Chapter XI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pido las disculpas por ausentarme tanto tiempo. Pero varias cosas pasaron en estos meses: afortunadamente, mi hermana superó el Covid19 y yo salí negativa, cumplí 30 años y mi salud mental se fue cuesta abajo. Actualmente estoy mejor gracias al apoyo de doctores y de mi familia. Si se sienten mal, por favor, no duden en pedir ayuda.
> 
> Este capítulo es casi de relleno. Espero que les guste :).

**Capítulo XI.**

* * *

_Oh, i wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody._

* * *

Estaba en la habitación, cuando un guardia de palacio apareció con una nota dirigida hacia mí.

_«_ _Rey:_

_Debido a la pronta visita de la delegación de Coruscant, tendremos que posponer la salida de hoy para otra ocasión. Espero que sepas disculparme, pero es un asunto importante._

_Afectuosamente,_

_Ben._ _»_

Escribí una nota rápida a Ben y se la entregué a Kaydel para que se la hiciera llegar a Ben. Entendía que la visita que llegaba era importante y ya teníamos por estudiar y aprender para el arribo de los visitantes.

* * *

Había una serie de reglas y comportamientos que debíamos seguir en el protocolo de las visitas y entendía que se había organizado una cena con la familia real de ambos países y las Seleccionadas para el primer día. También nos habían indicado que esos días debíamos vestir con trajes en tonos neutros y mantener la mayor discreción en nuestro actuar. Quizá iba por Alinn y la pelea que se había suscitado.

Estábamos en la habitación de Rose, junto con Claire, Elis y Kirana, cuando Elis le preguntó por la pelea.

—Estuve ahí cuando la reina les preguntó a las chicas que había sucedido —la vi estremecerse—. La reina cuando está molesta no es nada agradable.

Nos contó que Alinn comenzó a hablar mal de la familia de una de ellas y la pelea había comenzado. Kirana se había entrometido para salvar a una de las chicas y en el embrollo, le habían desgarrado la manga del vestido a Alinn. Relató que Alinn se había puesto a llorar y hacer un espectáculo al frente de la reina, y Ben se la había llevado unos minutos afuera para conversar y calmarla. Ben conversó con todas y al volver, Leia y Ben conversaron, y que, a pesar de que ambas chicas indicaban que había sido Alinn la que había comenzado con todo el alboroto, Ben y la reina había decidido que ambas debían marcharse.

Me quedé de una pieza.

—Es que no lo podía creer —dijo, bebiendo de la taza de té—. Alinn había comenzado todo este lío y la reina dijo que ellas debían irse. Pero la reina le advirtió a Alinn que un escándalo más como ese y podía despedirse de la Selección.

Sentí que me calmaba de pronto. Alinn estaba en la cuerda floja a los ojos de la reina. Y de Ben, quizá.

—Sé que Alinn y el príncipe son cercanos —dijo Rose, engullendo un pastelito—. Y que, de acuerdo a las encuestas en algunas revistas, son algo así como una pareja ideal.

—Patrañas —murmuró Claire y me sorprendió el repudio en su voz.

—¿Todo bien? —curioseó Elis.

Todas miramos a Claire, que se sentía a punto de llorar.

—No sé si deberías decirle esto, pero —Claire parpadeó seguido, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas—, Ben me gusta muchísimo.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Su declaración me dejó absorta. Era la primera vez que alguna de nosotras hablaba, tan abiertamente, sobre sus sentimientos hacia a Ben.

Era una competencia para ganar el corazón de Ben. Y para ser la siguiente princesa de Alderaan.

—Y siento… —prosiguió, ya más calmada—, que definitivamente el príncipe no está interesado en mí. Quizá porque aún no nos hemos besado.

—Oh, cariño —Kirana la abrazó—. ¡No pienses eso! Sé que el príncipe te tiene mucho cariño.

—¿Y cómo podrías saber eso? —preguntó Elis, arqueando una ceja.

Kirana nos miró a todas y suspiró, como dándose por vencida. —La verdad, es que Ben es guapísimo, no niego eso, pero es un poco, no sé ¿almidonado para mí?

—¿Almidonado? —dijo Rose, carcajeándose.

—Sí, algo tieso para mí gusto. No niego que me atrae físicamente —indicó con una media sonrisa—, es un triple papacito, pero siento que sería una mejor amiga que otra cosa. Y bueno, nuestras citas son más como salidas de amigos que otra cosa. Y conversamos de la competencia bastante, más que nuestras vidas —añadió.

No me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Y de pronto, me sentí mucho más tranquila y aliviada. Kirana no suponía competencia alguna.

—Al final —prosiguió con una sonrisa algo divertida—, estoy esperando que él me elimine, porque sinceramente aquí como maravillosamente y la paso de lo mejor con ustedes.

Me fijé que Claire estaba más tranquila.

—Claire —comenzó Rose con una sonrisa afable—, estamos en una competencia para ser la siguiente princesa del país. Y la futura cónyuge de Benjamin. Su elección, siento yo, que la tomará con el corazón y cada una de nosotras puede hacer hasta lo imposible para ganar su corazón, pero todo depende de él y lo que dicte sus sentimientos —Claire la miró confusa—. Él terminará casándose con alguna de nosotras y tengo clarísimo que cuando nos eliminen, nos iremos con un corazón roto a casa. Pero por mientras, hay que aprovechar cada momento en la Selección.

Sentí que podría ser alguna de las que se fuera a casa con el corazón roto, pero, tenía que pensar ¿Estaba dispuesta a portar el título de Princesa de Alderaan?

Estaba tan ensimismada en Ben que no me había detenido a pensar en las responsabilidades que traía el hecho de ganar la competencia. Pero ¿me sentía preparada para llevar el rumbo de un país? Siendo sincera, no, no lo estaba.

* * *

Esa noche, me quedé leyendo los libros que el señor Arthur nos indicó que revisáramos para la visita real que se aproximaba.

Mientras hojeaba uno de ellos, un logo captó mi atención, era un medio círculo del cual salían una especie de brazos. Había visto el mismo logo en mi casa, en Jakku, pero no podía recordar bien dónde.

Algo, al fondo de mi mente, se removió. Pero deseché esa sensación de inmediato.

Mis intentos de buscar e investigar sobre la Alianza Rebelde se habían estancado. Mis días se basaban en compartir con las demás seleccionadas o con Ben. Y ahora con la venida de la delegación de Coruscant todo se pausaba. Tenía ganas de preguntarle al señor Arthur, pero sentía que podría meterme en graves problemas. Tampoco podía preguntarles a mis padres en una carta, ya que algo me decía que podrían ser monitoreadas.

Estaba en una especie de callejón sin salida y me frustraba sentirme así.

* * *

Mis doncellas me despertaron antes del alba.

Luego de conversar con el dietista del palacio, y de darme un régimen alimentario nuevo, me indicó que me había asignado una hora de uso en el gimnasio real. Tenía que usarlo antes de que el sol saliera, ya que después era usado por otras personas, incluido Ben.

La imagen de Ben algo sudorosa apareció por mi mente y sentí como un calor me recorría por completa. _Debes parar, Rey_ , pensé, sin poder sacarme esa imagen.

El gimnasio quedaba en el primer piso, al otro lado de la sala de mujeres. Era la segunda vez que iba y me sorprendía la calma que rondaba en el palacio antes de la hora de desayunar.

Mis doncellas me habían confeccionado un atuendo ajustado de color negro para ejercitarme. Los pantalones me quedaban hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas y la playera era de una tela suave que no se me pegaba al torso cuando sudaba. Cuando me entregaron el conjunto, también me hicieron entrega de un pequeño reproductor de música para entrenar.

El gimnasio era amplio, aunque más pequeño que la sala de mujeres. Me fui directamente a las trotadoras y programé todo como me habían enseñado para hacer un ciclo.

Me puse los audífonos y comencé con mi rutina.

* * *

Estaba tan concentrada haciendo el ciclo en la bicicleta estática, que no sentí las dos manos tapándome los ojos por detrás.

La música martilleaba mis oídos así que pude oír nada. Me quité los audífonos en un instante.

—¿Quién eres? —dije cauta. Sentí el corazón latiéndome fuerte.

—Alguien especial —y reconocí la voz de Ben.

Sus manos desaparecieron de mi rostro y volteé a verlo con una sonrisa. Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento.

Ben estaba solo con pantalones para entrenar y zapatillas. No llevaba playera. Mis ojos se fueron hasta su torso, que parecía esculpido a mano. Supuse que Ben debía ejercitarse varios días a la semana para tener tremendo cuerpazo. Sus brazos eran otro mundo aparte. Los músculos se le marcaban, pero no en exceso.

Cuando le tomaba el brazo o me abrazaba sentía lo fornido que eran, pero nunca me los imaginé así.

—¿Rey?

Lo miré. Estaba perlado en sudor. Mi imagen se había hecho realidad y sentí un calor que empezaba en mi entrepierna y recorría lugares que creí que no conocía.

Ben me miró y me sonrió de medio lado, con aquella sonrisa que hacía debilitar mis rodillas.

Traté reaccionar rápido. —No sabía que ibas a estar acá —dije abruptamente.

—Me desvelé y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño y decidí ejercitarme hasta que me llamaran para desayunar —contestó con esa misma media sonrisa. Asentí—. Y tú, ¿qué haces acá? —curioseó.

—Lo mismo que tú, Ben. Me ejercito —le contesté. No estaba segura si contarle de mis inseguridades, no habíamos llegado a ese punto en la relación todavía, pero decidí disfrazar la verdad a medias—. Sentí que debía hacer algo de ejercicio por las mañanas, por hacer algo distinto.

Parecía satisfecho con mi respuesta, pero preguntó: —¿Segura que es todo lo que te motiva?

Lo miré dubitativa. —Claro —respondí con una sonrisa más sincera—. Solo quiero botar un poco de energía —agregué.

—Rey, no me gustaría que tuvieras algún tipo de duda sobre ti o tu aspecto físico —dijo con solemnidad. Su tono me causó gracia, pero vi que lo decía completamente en serio. Lo vi acercarse más a mi y a mi rostro—, a mi me gustas tal cual eres, no cambies, Rey —susurró cerca de mis labios y sentí que me derretía de ternura.

Sin pensarlo, capturé sus labios en un beso. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y sentí sus manos en mi cintura, acariciándome.

Sentí su pecho pegado a mi y me sentí en la misma gloria. Nunca me cansaría de Ben.

Me separé de él unos centímetros y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —pregunté con un hilo de voz—, eso sobre no cambiar.

Lo vi asentir. —Todos somos imperfectos, Rey. Pero tú, esas imperfecciones te hacen una mujer perfecta y jamás pediría que cambies. Me gustas imperfectamente perfecta.

Lo miré nuevamente y de alguna manera, salté a él, entrelazando mis piernas en su torso y tomando su rostro en mis manos, besándolo en el acto.

Las manos de Ben me abrazaron por la cintura, sosteniéndome y apegándome más a él. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo en el mío y lo bien que se amoldaba su cuerpo al mío.

De pronto sentí mi espalda apoyada en una muralla y los labios de Ben bajando por mi mejilla, mi mandíbula, hasta llegar a mi cuello.

—Quiero tocarte, Rey —murmuró en mi cuello, y sentí brotar un gemido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Ben situó sus manos en mis caderas, apretándolas suavemente—. Déjame tocarte —suplicó, con sus labios aún en mi cuello.

Gemí nuevamente, casi involuntaria. Sus labios me producían toda clase de sensaciones nuevas en mi cuerpo. Me sentía en las nubes y a la vez, sentía como una neblina barría todo signo de razón en mí.

Logré murmurar un ahogado _sí_ y sentí los labios de Ben en los míos más insistentes y demandantes. Bajé mis manos hasta su pecho y me sorprendí de lo duro y suave que era al tacto. Sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y luego sentí mis pies tocar el suelo. Ben me acercó más a él, apretándome.

—Tócame —murmuró en mis labios y gemí. Lo sentí sonreír—. Ese sonido se está transformando en mi favorito —dijo excitado y fue mi turno de sonreír.

Bajé mis manos de su pecho hasta su abdomen, hasta sus caderas. Y me fijé en el bulto que sobresalía del pantalón.

Solo los había visto en las enciclopedias de anatomía, pero tenía un ejemplar frente a mí y era _grande_.

Sentí una de sus manos colarse por debajo de mi playera, subir por mi abdomen y posarse justo por debajo de mi sostén deportivo. Me estremecí de anticipación.

Sus labios me besaron hasta llegar a mi oído. —Estoy segura de que pronto serás mía, Rey —susurró y me apreté más a él. Sentí su erección presionando en mi abdomen. Su mano se aventuró ir más arriba y la posó en mi pecho izquierdo. Lo acarició y sentí como mis pezones se endurecían al tacto—. Pero no será hoy.

Me quedé de una pieza.

Ben se alejó rápidamente de mi y me miró con intensidad.

—Estamos rompiendo las reglas y lo sabes, Rey. Créeme que también lo deseo, pero no podemos, no aún.

Lo miré perpleja. Sabía que no se podía y yo tampoco me sentía lista, pero sentía que mi cuerpo me pedía más de él. Suspiré resignada.

—Entiendo —logré murmurar, algo afligida—. Me iré a mi alcoba —dije y me despedí de él.

Subí los escalones taciturna y, sobre todo, confundida. Ambos queríamos lo mismo, pero también entendía lo riesgoso que era llegar hasta lo último.

Sus palabras quedaron dando vuelta en mi mente. Le gustaba y no quería que cambiase. Me sentía con más confianza en mi y en mi figura.

Al llegar a la habitación mis doncellas se apresuraron en llevarme al baño y desvestirme para la ducha. Una vez que salí, me frotaron en lociones y cremas y Kaydel me llevó hasta el tocador para peinarme y maquillarme para comenzar un nuevo día.

Mientras me peinaba y me recogía el cabello, la sentí exclamar de sorpresa.

Miré a Kaydel por el espejo. —¿Qué ocurre?

Kaydel me miró insegura, como de no saber si decir algo o no. La vi respirar y tomar determinación. —Señorita, tiene una mancha en su cuello —indicó temerosa.

Movió el cabello y me indicó donde tenía la mancha. Me miré al espejo y supe de inmediato que eso no era una mancha cualquiera. Era una marca. En específico, una marca de Ben en mi cuello.

Me puse nerviosa de pronto. —Kaydel, por favor, no pienses mal.

—Señorita, jamás podría hacer eso —dijo con algo de sorpresa­—. Pero tendremos que cubrirla con maquillaje.

Jessika llegó con el vestido y miró a Kaydel con preocupación. Luego me miró a mi y sus ojos se fueron directamente a la marca en mi cuello.

—Necesito los correctores de imperfecciones y una brocha plana. También la base de maquillaje y una esponja.

Kaydel buscó todos los implementos y vi como Jessika comenzaba a aplicarme pigmentos de colores para disminuir la marca.

—Su piel es muy blanca, señorita, por eso los moratones que se haga se notan más que a otras personas —indicó mientras seguía aplicando maquillaje—. Mañana se notará más, pero esto en menos de una semana se desaparece. Con maquillaje esto se disimula.

—Jessika, gracias, en serio.

—Descuide, estamos para ayudarla.

Jessika terminó de maquillarme el cuello y el rostro y ambas terminaron de prepararme para el día. Mientras caminaba al gran comedor pensé en como ellas sabían que era una marca y no un moratón y supuse que quizá ellas mismas tendrían más experiencia que yo.

Suspiré y me preparé para enfrentar otro día más en el palacio. En solo dos días llegaba la delegación de Coruscant y por alguna extraña razón me sentía inquieta.

 _Soy Rey Andor_ , me repetí, _puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa_.

Y entré al gran comedor con una sonrisa, dispuesta a comenzar con otro largo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se pusieron... interesantes ;). No soy muy de escribir cosas eróticas, pero bueno, mis dedos se manejaron solos y oops, las cosas subieron de temperatura ;))))).
> 
> Adoro leer sus comentarios <3\. Y el fic está por superar los 1,000 hits <3.
> 
> Los leo en el siguiente <3


End file.
